Alivia Goode
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Name: Alivia Goode Occupation: Student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women Level: 7 Grade: Sophomore Alivia Goode has nightmares. In every nightmare there is a boy.With that boy there is a past. A past that almost killed them both. He will do anything to keep her safe. The Circle is after her now...and he's not letting them get her...again. Mild language.
1. The Analogy

I woke up in cold sweat.

The screams from my nightmare echoed in my head and made me shake in roommates were still sleeping so I hadn't been screaming but my roommates can sleep through anything.I sat up and brushed my bangs away from my sweaty forehead and took in deep breaths.

"Alivia?" Amelia sat up and turned on the lap by her bed. "Are you alright?" I nodded and breathed "I'm fine." "Liar." Kodi woke up and pursed her lips. "Another nightmare," Amelia asked. I nodded and dropped my head in my hands. Amelia's bed squeaked and I knew she had gotten up. "Was I screaming?" "Surprisingly no."

Reb was still sleeping and I knew someone was going to have to wake her up.

"What was this one about," Kodi asked, examining her nails. "I…..I don't remember."

Amelia shook her head and bit her lip. I could practically see the gears spinning in her head. "Maybe it's shock or a memory your body is trying to conceal from you." "No offense Ames; but you sound like your mom," Kodi smirked. I smiled and she blushed. "Thanks."

I glanced at the clock and saw it was five-thirty. "We need to get up soon, breakfast is in thirty minutes." "Whose turn is it to wake up Reb?" "Not me," Amelia said quickly. Kodi grabbed her stuff and disappeared into the bathroom. "I guess I'll do it," I mumbled.

Sticking your hand into a hungry crocodile's mouth is less dangerous than waking up Rebecca Violet Newman with a bucket of water but I had to do it. I grabbed the already filled bucket and stood a good five feet away from her bed. I prayed a small pray and then threw the water all over her.

"What the-!" She jumped up in fighting stance and then spotted me. "You are going to die a slow and painful death Goode!" She lunged at me but I sidestepped her.

"Save that for P&E." She rolled her eyes and then shook her head like a dog.

We were all ready in twenty minutes tops but as I buttoned my last button on my polo I couldn't help but think about my dream.

Maybe Amelia was right, maybe she was wrong.

Maybe I needed some help. I had been having these since I started at Gallagher, like I had done something before school or in between semesters.

But one thing I didn't tell the girls was about this one person.

A boy, specifically.A boy who was there in every dream, every nightmare. Every time I close my eyes, he's there.

And worse of all, he seems to be in more than just my dreams.


	2. The Proposition

The welcome back dinner was today. My roommates and I stayed the summer here at Gallagher so we were enjoying the last few minutes of silence that we had. "What do you think this year is going to be like," Kodi asked, filing her nails. "Just like every year is…..boring," Reb sighed and rubbed the tips of her sneakers, causing the dust and Sharpie fade and disappear. "Maybe, maybe not," Amelia whispered and I raised an eyebrow. "Ames…what are you not telling us." She dropped her head, letting her hair create a curtain between us. "I may or may not have hacked into Langley and printed off top secret documents that were not meant for me to see…" I looked at my friends and gave them a worried look. "What did you find?" Before she could answer my mom's voice came over the newly installed PA system. "Alivia, Rebecca, Kodi, and Amelia, report to my office immediately." "What did you do," Kodi asked me. "I didn't do anything." "This time," they said in unison. "You make me seem like a juvenile delinquent," I mumbled and stood up. "Honey," Rebecca laid her arm across my shoulders, "You are a juvenile delinquent! Just a spy juvenile delinquent." We laughed and headed back through the secret tunnel to my mother's office.

…

Not two seconds from standing in front of my mother's office did she say "Come in." I opened the door and we stepped inside. "Hello girls." "Hello Headmistress Goode." "Hi mom," I smiled. "Please come in and sit down." We all filed in and sat down on the couch she had opposite from her desk. She stood up and closed the door behind her. "Ladies, I have a proposition for you." We all sat up a little bit straighter. I heard a bang come from my mother's bedroom and cursing. We all stood up and got in fighting stance but she was calm. A tall man with emerald green eyes like mine and broad shoulders came into the room and smirked at me. "Hey princess." "Hey dad." Wait…why was my dad here? I gave my mom an inquisitive look and she continued on. "Ladies, this year we are doing something that Gallagher did when I was your age." "Headmistress…..what are you talking about." "We are having an exchange this year ladies; an exchange with Blackthorne School for Boys." "I'm still not tracking," I said. "Boys are coming to Gallagher Academy this year ladies. We have picked you four to give a tour to the four boys in your grade." "Let me get this straight, you want us to lead around four boys for a whole school year," Reb asked. "Yes Rebecca." Reb cringed and sat down. "What do you say ladies? Are you up for the challenge?" "Challenge? These are boys we're talking about not drug lords. We're spies Headmistress; this is a piece of cake." "Finals will not be easy though. You will be expected to work together." "Piece of cake," the other three said. I was watching my dad. He looked none too happy about this. "This won't be a cakewalk Liv," he whispered to me, "These boys don't know you are my daughter." "Are you worried more about the fact that we are going to be facing boys for a year or the fact that we will be living with boys for a year," I whispered back. "Alivia Goode do not use the words live and with boys in the same sentence ever again." I laughed and gave him a hug. "I love you daddy." "Be good this year." "Oh please, what are the odds in that?"


	3. Meeting The Boys

I stood outside in the cool breeze with my mom and my besties.

The boys still hadn't arrived yet and the tension between the four of us was unnerving.

But my mom was as calm as usual. Possibly because she was the Headmistress and possibly because she was a highly trained operative. Most likely because her husband was the Headmaster of the school these boys were coming from so she knew she could hold something against them.

I wish I could have the same cool factor because I was freaking out on the inside. But I had been trained never to show my emotions so…..I didn't.

Amelia…wasn't so great at that. She bit her nails and muttered stuff to herself which really wasn't helping our case. Rebecca looked slightly upset that they weren't here yet, like the suspense would kill her. Kodi was filing her nails like she didn't care but I saw her glance nervously up from her nails to the road.

"Headmistress…..when did you say they were getting here?" My mom glanced at her watch and said "Now."

As if on cue, the electrified, iron wrought gates opened up and a long black limousine drove down the 50 foot long driveway to our school's entrance.

I stood up from the steps and smoothed out my skirt. My friends followed suit and we all took a deep breath.

"Ready girls," I asked under my breath. They obviously didn't trust their voices because they just nodded. I guess I was going to do all the talking.

My mom squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and walked down the steps. I followed behind her until we were at the bottom of the steps and directly in front of the oncoming car.

"Why do they arrive in a bloody limousine? Why not a black SUV like we had to," Reb mumbled, sounding like her mother. "We were in trouble when we were sent here in that SUV," Kodi replied. "We have a 14.295% chance of backing out now," Amelia whispered. I glanced at my mom. "I don't think my mother would like that much," I breathed. "There is a 2.95 % of her saying we could….you're right."

And then they were parked right in front of us. My mom smiled at them I couldn't tell if she was glad that they were here or if she just wanted to seem friendly. I glared at the car not wanting to seem friendly at all. The door opened and a blond head popped up. The first boy was tall and lanky with bright blue eyes. He had muscle and he defiantly had a six pack but you could tell he was a…..nerd. Amelia squeaked and from the corner of my eye I saw her fall slightly against Kodi.

The next was built and stocky and had a smug look to him. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. Kodi mumbled something to herself.

The next boy was tall and black. He had muscles the size of Montana but has soft brown eyes like he wouldn't hurt anybody. Reb practically swooned.

I was determined to make sure the last boy **wouldn't** get me.

The last boy had a mop of brown hair and brilliant green eyes that matched mine. He had lots of muscle that put the first three to shame. As he walked towards me my heart started to beat faster and faster. He watched me carefully like he knew me. And I knew him; he was the boy from my dreams, the boy from my nightmares.

"Hello boys, I am Headmistress Goode and I welcome you to Gallagher." They nodded at her and then looked at the four of us. "I'm Jake," the blonde one said. "I'm Alex," the second one said and winked at Kodi. She rolled her eyes. "I'm Dondre," he smiled at Reb and she winked.

"And I'm-." "Trace," I whispered. He gave me a surprised look.

Ames smiled shyly and said "I'm Amelia." Kodi waved her nail filer and said "I'm Kodi." Reb smiled at Dondre and said "I'm Rebecca but call me that and you will lose a leg."

I looked up at Trace and said "I'm-." "Alivia," he finished for me.

"Well…I'm glad we all know each other. The welcome back feast will start in three hours," my mother said. And then when we heading inside.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Dinner With Smirking Spies

Amelia, Kodi, Reb, and I stood around the Dining Hall's double doors with the boys waiting for my mother to cue me through my comms.

"How long have you girls been going here," Alex asked. "Since the seventh grade, but Alivia has been staying here since kindergarten," Reb answered. "So how old are you girls," Dondre asked. "Sixteen, but Reb's the oldest of all," Kodi said and smirked at Reb. Reb punched her arm and smiled.

"So…when the first time you hacked into Langley," Jake asked Amelia shyly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said quietly, "When I was three." His smile grew wider than it already was.

The only two people who weren't talking was Trace and I. He stood there arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

I was studying him in the reflective surface of the door handle. I realized he was watching me through it too.

"Alivia I am giving you a countdown of twenty," my mom's voice broke through to my ear, making me wince. "Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen." "Just to clarify we are not having a huge grand entrance right," Trace asked. "Correct. We are to enter like normal civilized people," I answered stiffly. "Six, five, four.

"Okay then, you have answered my question."

"Two, one-."

"Gladly."

"Now."

I pulled open the oak doors and stepped inside with the other seven. A hush filled the dining hall and let me tell you; to get 1,000+ girls to go quiet instantly is a miracle in itself.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce to you the four boys from Blackthorne Academy for Boys. They have come all the way from Maine to be with us. Now they will introduce themselves."

The seven of us stood up on the stage and whispers filled the air as my roommates and I stood off to the side.

If the gossip in this school was a newspaper; I'd be all over the front page. I could see it now: **Alivia Goode and roommates are guides to extremely hot boys**. I could see my roomies were thinking the same thing.

"Hi…..I'm Jake and I am on the Cove Ops Research Track," and then he slowly backed up. "Hey, I'm Alex and I am on the Cove Ops Field Track." He gave a wink to the entire student body of Gallagher and they all fainted I swear. "Hi, I'm Dondre. I am also on the Cove Ops Field Track. I worked with Rebecca Baxter Newman and Grant Newman over summer and I am fully aware of everything about Rebecca Violet Newman," he smirked at Reb and I knew that boy would regret it in P&E.

And then it was Trace's turn.

"Hey, I'm Trace. I'm a sophomore like the rest and I am taken. By whom I can't tell, but she's in this room. Only thing, she doesn't know it yet." A loud whisper rang around the room and I knew we wouldn't hear the end of this for a while. As he walked past me Trace whispered "I think they like me."

We sat down at a table practically reserved for us. There were eight chairs exactly and eight plates with eight dishes and eight cups.

We all sat down and I sat on the opposite side of Trace so I could watch looked up at me and smirked. I smiled coldly back and started to fill my plate.

"So, how was your summer," Reb asked Dondre. "Oh very exciting. Especially when I had to disable a bomb with your mother. Very interesting actually," he smirked and picked up a roll. Amelia was sitting awkwardly next to Jake and she looked like a really red toothpick. It reminded me of a picture I saw once of Aunt Liz. Kodi was poking Alex with her nail filer because he wouldn't stop messing with her.

I laughed to myself but stopped when I saw Trace watching me from the silver pitcher in the middle of the table.

"You know," I took a bit of my steak, chewed slowly, and then swallowed, "watching somebody while they're eating is actually quite creepy," I said matter-of-factly. "Oh really?" "Yes really." "Well I guess staring at someone from a gold door handle is considered normal then?" I took another bite and made a mental note to thank the chef for dinner. His steak was the only thing keeping my head straight.

"No, it's called normal for a spy." "Well then it's not normal for you." Everyone at the table froze. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean you are, technically speaking, a spy in training. Keywords: in training." I chewed slowly and then took a sip of my drink. "Well then, I guess it is not normal for you either." No one moved.

Slowly but surely a smirk spread across both of our faces.

Twenty minutes later everyone was all eating and talking like old friends except me and Trace.

We were both watching each other.

Like for instance, I know he's left handed but shoots with his uses the right side of his mouth to smirk and barely genuinely smiles. His hair is constant bother because he runs his fingers through it constantly but doesn't seem to want it cut. He speaks little but moves a lot. He's always moving his hands whether he knows it or not. Also, he likes to pay attention to one person at a time.

And that person just so happened to be me.

When I looked up from his hands I saw the smirk on his face and I knew I had to change that. "Let's get this straight: the smirk is my thing. It has been patented and legally bought by the Goode family. So in other words, no smirking." "Well then this," he smirked and I fought the urge to slap it off, "Is going to drive you insane."

"Only if I let it," I said smugly.

"Well I'm good at letting people break down walls, get to do things I want them to, and letting me have what I want." "Well I guess we have something in common my friend. Here, people do things my way." "Well this is going to be a change for me. You are going to be a force to be reckoned with." "I couldn't have said it better myself."He smirked and then thought better of it.

I chocked back a laugh but let me tell you, I almost died inside.


	5. The Discovery

_"Alivia, do you trust me," Trace asked. "What?" I looked down over the side of the building and took in a sharp breath. Ever since I was younger I had been terrified of heights. "Do you trust me," he repeated. "Yyyess. Yes I do." "Then you **have** to jump over this building to the next one to get to safety." "What does that have to do with trusting you?" "Because I am going to jump with you." "No, I can't do this." "You have to; it's the only way to get to safety." Yells filled the air as the Circle operatives climbed up the building. "Leave me then, I can hold them off." He grabbed me head and held it still. "I am **not **leaving you! Just look at me, you can do this." "I can't." The yells got louder and closer. "Yes you can," he took a step back and I shook with fear. "Do this for me." I closed my eyes and I felt his lips in my ear. "You can do this for me Liv." He slowly took steps back until we were on the opposite side of the building. "Run and jump on my count okay." "Okay," I said shakily. "Go!" We ran full sprint as bullets shot past us. The operatives were on the roof. The only thing that kept me going was Trace's grip on my hand. "JUMP!" As we jumped someone grabbed my ankle and I went back to the other building. I slammed into the brick and dragged back onto the roof, the brick shredding my skin. "TRACE!" "ALIVIA!" The man above me slammed his gun butt into my temple and I shut up. "We've got you now," he chuckled and aimed the gun at me. A gun shot rang out and Trace fell onto the roof next to me, unmoving. "NO! TRACE PLEASE!" "Shut up girl! Now it's your turn!" I felt a ripping sensation as the bullet ripped through my skin and I blacked out.  
_

**{(Line Break)}**_  
_

I woke up to water being splashed on me, mixing with my tears.

"Alivia wake up!"

Kodi was shaking me awake while Reb held the bucket inches from my face with a worried look. Amelia was talking on the phone installed in our room over break and I knew adults would be up here soon.

I jumped up from the bed and advanced towards Amelia. She trembled as I grabbed the phone and slammed it down on the receiver. "Don't tell anybody about this!" She trembled in fear and I dropped to the floor; crying.

"Alivia we can't fix this if we don't know what's wrong. It's going to take more than Amelia to figure out what the heck is wrong with you," Kodi screamed. "No one can figure out what's wrong with me! Don't you get that! My parents have tried for two years to understand why I'm having these nightmares. I don't even know why Trace is in them!"

They exchanged a look. "What about Trace?" I dropped my head and cursed myself for letting that one thing slip.

"Trace is in your nightmares?" "Yes...every single one...every single night."

They exchanged another look. "Alivia, do you remember when you came back from summer break in freshman year? Quiet, angry, always wanting to leave to school? When you came back and couldn't remember anything," Reb asked quietly. "Yeah." "Remember when your mom stayed behind closed doors answering phone calls about you? She talked about how it was a replay of what happened to her when she was a Senior," she continued. "Yeah," I whispered. "Maybe these nightmares aren't nightmares…..maybe their memories."

"And now you think Trace is that missing piece in the puzzle," I whispered. My dad said something about that, about this year being a puzzle and it was going to be put together when that missing piece came back into my life.

I glanced back at the clock. Three thirty-five.

"Ames, grab a blanket."

She stood up slowly and pulled off my comforter.

I stood up and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. "What are you doing," Kodi asked. Ames spread out the blanket at full length and held it up, blocking me from view. I still spun away from them and pulled off my shirt. "Changing," I pulled on the tank top and slid off my pajama pants. "Changing for what?" Ames dropped the blanket and I tied my sneakers tightly. "Changing for what," Reb repeated more forcefully.

Kodi slowly started to inch to the door but I was quicker.

"The barn," I bolted to it and threw it open. "I'll be back soon, " I yelled over my shoulder and I sprinted down the hall and down the stairs.

"Alivia!"I knew they weren't going to follow me, it's not like I was leaving campus, but I knew they were going to chew me out later.

I didn't slow down until I was all the way across the lacrosse field and in the P&E barn. I'm surprised the alarms didn't go off when I opened the door, but maybe Amelia hooked me up there.

My breathing was normal and I didn't break a sweat but I was tired.

Mentally tired.

I almost stepped into the barn when I heard grunting and the sound of the creaking chains of a swinging punching bag. Someone was in there, and I was going to find out whom. I took a step in and waited. The punches continued and I took two more steps. The punches slowed down and muttering started. I took a couple of more steps until I reached the climbing rope. It was the quietest way to get up to the loft.

"She." punch "Doesn't." punch "Remember!"

I climbed up as fast and quietly as I could. I wouldn't be able to see who it was until I got up on top.

"Why doesn't she remember?"The chains screeched in protest as the bag went swinging a good ten feet in the air.

I crawled across the loft until I got into the middle of the loft. I looked through the wooden bars and took in a breath.

It was Trace.

He slammed his elbow into the punching bag and it seemed to go higher than the last one with his fist. And then he was just punching it in frustration. "She doesn't remember," he mumbled and dropped to his knees and then sat down.

"She doesn't remember."

He almost sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He pulled something out of his pocket and unfolded it.

It was a picture.

I looked closer and saw it was a picture of him and a girl. They had their arms around each other and they were kissing. Another picture was behind that one and he placed it on top of the other one. He was smiling at the camera with an arm protectively around her waist and the girl was kissing his one was behind that. It was a picture of a sign that read "I love my spy boy."

That girl was me.

And that's when I fell through the five foot gap between the wood panels. I skinned my arm on the wooden beam and I felt the sliver of wood slice my skin. I held in my gasp and felt my eyes tear up. Blood seeped through my arm and I realized that I got more than just a splinter. One of the boards creaked as I tried to pull myself up and Trace stood up quickly, refolding and stuffing the pictures onto his pocket. Just as he was about to turn around and face me, Jake ran into the barn.

"Trace-," he looked up and saw me dangling. I shook my head and mouthed "Please don't" and then bit my lip and winced. He gave a slight nod and continued.

"The alarms are going back up in five minutes; you need to get back inside the building **now**." Trace went to turn around but Jake grabbed his shoulder. "**Now**," Jake may be smaller than Trace and could easily take him out with two well placed kicks but Jake had the upper hand in this because Jake could easily lock him out of Gallagher for hours on end.

Trace nodded and ran out of the barn but Jake stayed behind.

He held up four fingers to show me how much time I had left and the sign language for "You owe me." I nodded and he ran out.

And then I was alone.

The board creaked again and I knew it was coming out. I tried to grab the other three inch wooden panel but it was too far away. The wood started to pull away from the nails holding it down but I tried again. As I pulled on the wood it gave way and was yanked out from the nails. I fell thirty feet to the straw covered concrete ground.

I lunged upright during me fall and I dropped to the ground; landing on both feet. Pain shot up from my ankles to my legs and I fell to my butt. I gasped out in pain as I hit my arm on the ground. I shook as I saw the blood running down my arm and onto my pants. I couldn't even look at the cut itself. All I knew was I had four minutes to get inside two minutes ago.

I had to hurry.

I sprinted away from the barn as fast as I could but you try running with two sprained ankles and an arm dripping blood.

Trust me, it's not easy.

I saw Jake standing there at the door urging me to hurry. I was halfway across the field and he held up a finger. One minute was left.

I **could not** be caught outside the building's doors** again**! I had to get back inside **now**. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I was at the front doors in thirty seconds.

Jake grabbed my good arm and pulled me inside with ten seconds to spare. I fell to the ground, clutching my arm, and whimpering."I didn't realized how bad it actually was," he said as the door closed. I held it up for him to see it better and his face drained of blood.

"I **can't** go to the nurse Jake, they'll know something happened. They'll know I left the building. "He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Can you help me?"

He closed his eyes and took a big breath. "Alivia Goode, it's a good thing you are the Headmistress' daughter." He helped me up and I leaned on him.

"I'm glad you've taken a liking to me." "More of a liking on your friend instead." I snorted. "Slow your roll tiger, you've known her for a day and a half now."

"Whatever."

As we struggled up the steps I asked "Even if I wasn't the Headmistress' daughter or Amelia's best friend, would you really say no to helping me?"

He stopped and smiled. "No, I wouldn't." I smiled back and we continued up the stairs to the boy's room. This dude was pretty cool.

I made a mental note to tell Amelia that.


	6. Cove Ops and Kisses

No one asked me about my stitches, no one pointed out my limp.

But everyone knew something happened.

My friends were mad that I ran from them but they got over it. I didn't tell them about what I saw. I know I'm a bad friend because of it and I trust these girls _with my life_, but I didn't know what they would do, or how they would react. Amelia would probably go Einstein on me and try to connect the many formulas of chemistry (love kind not chemical kind) to why Trace likes me so much, Reb would try to figure out how much force it would take to knock out Trace and save me in a possible date, and Kodi would try to make me look pretty with her thousands of illegal cosmetics.

I know my friends so well. As I walked with the girls to the elevator heading to Sublevel 2, I was trying to figure out how to tel them everything that happened.

When we got there I blurted "Guys, there is something I need to tell you." "What's up," Kodi asked and placed her finger on the needle. She winced and a metallic voice said "Kodi Winters." "Yesterday when I went to the barn, Trace was there." Reb winced as her finger was pricked (she likes needles about as much as her mom does) and then grinned at me "Surprise surprise." "Rebecca Newman." She made a face. I placed my finger on the needle and waited. When it pricked me I didn't wince. "He was using the punching bags and kept talking to himself." "Shirt or no shirt," Kodi asked. Amelia grinned. "Guys does it really matter?" "Yes," they said in unison. "**Anyway**, he stopped and pulled out some pictures." "Okay and?""Would you let me finish! He pulled out pictures and they were of us!"

Their mouths dropped open."Are you serious?"

I nodded. "One was we were kissing. The second one I was kissing his cheek. The third one I had a sign that said "I love my spy boy." They looked at each other and then said "Awwwww!"

Just then the boys came around the corner. I gave the girls a look and we stepped into the elevator. The boys did the DNA sample too. Everyone except Jake and Amelia got on. They waved as the doors closed and they headed to the Research Track.

When we got to Sublevel Two we walked until we got to the door for the class room. We were the last ones to get there. Mr. Solomon sat on his desk and said"Hello ladies and gentlemen." "Hello Mr. Solomon." "Hey grandpa," I mumbled and no one but Trace heard me. He gave me an inquisitive look and I shook my head.

"Today you will be in the real world. With real agents, real civilians, and fake weapons." A murmur of excitement filled the room but I was still paying attention. "Each of you will be paired up with a partner. I took a small step towards Kodi, more of a shift; but grandpa shook his head. "You already have a partner Alivia." I didn't even look to my right; I knew who my partner was.

Trace's arm pressed up against the side of my body and I couldn't move. I felt his lips in my ear and I froze. "You don't have to be my partner if you don't want to." I grabbed his arm and slid it down to his hand. I squeezed it gently and then let go. I was his partner and I guess I had no choice. And now I really didn't mind.

"Let's go class," he walked out of the door and went back up to the elevator.

Kodi and Reb linked arms with me and I knew it wasn't as a friendship gesture. It was to keep me with them while we were out in the open. Let's just say I have a tendency to run whenever they give me a chance to.

There were two vans idling in the driveway and Mr. Solomon strolled over to those. "Where do you think we're going," I asked Kodi. "Somewhere over the rainbow," Alex whispered behind me. Either Trace or Dondre smacked him but he yelled "Ouch!" and we burst out laughing.

Grandpa S opened the doors and we climbed inside. Somehow I got wedged between the van and Trace all the way in the back. "So you still want to be my partner huh," he asked. I nodded and leaned against the window and waited for the rest of the class to get in. "Is there something you want to tell me," he asked. "Umm no," I said. "Okay then."

He leaned against me and whispered "I know you were there."

I turned and looked at him. "You do?" "When you came into our room and got stitched up I knew you were the reason why there was all that creaking and stuff." "I saw the pictures," I mumbled, dropping my head. "I know you did."

I played with my fingers uncomfortably. His hand rested over them and pulled them apart. "Do you think you could let me hold your hand for the ride?" It was an odd question. "Yeah, you can." He slid his fingers in between mine. His was rough and warm in mine.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" "They told me not to. That summer almost cost you your life...and it was my fault."

"There is no way it was your fault."

"It was Liv! I was the one who told you to jump. We could have taken them."

"They had guns; it was not your fault!"

"Yes it was," he whispered.

"You didn't cause that Trace."

"You almost died because of me."

I looked him in the eye and whispered "It's not your fault." He closed his eyes and then opened them. The pain of losing me was there. I saw my nightmare replaying in his eyes. "I almost lost you," he whispered. The urge was there, that need that I had. So I went through with it.I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him against me. He hugged me tightly, like pulling me against him was going to fix everything.

"I missed you so much. They wouldn't let me see you after you got out of the hospital. I couldn't see you for two years." "That didn't stop you though," I smiled. "No," he breathed, "It didn't." I saw him everywhere, thinking I was imagining things. For two years I thought he was just someone I was imagining. Now I know he was watching me, just knowing I was safe.

I pulled away and pressed my lips to his. He smiled against my lips and I knew we were thinking the same thing. It was defiantly long overdue. He kissed me harder; the reality of kissing me again was almost too much for him. He had me back and that was all that mattered. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his hair as he pushed against me, leaning me back against the van. `Our friends' awed but we were in our own world. When I pulled back, he tried to kiss me again.

"Trace," I whispered and pressed my forehead against his. Our lips brushed and I wanted to kiss him again but I didn't. "Trace?" He opened his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault and if it was, you're still my spy boy," I whispered.

His smile was huge.

I pecked him on the lips and then entwined our fingers again.

"Well we thought you'd never do it," Alex joked.

He practically had Kodi in his lap and she was leaning against him like she rather be nowhere else. Reb and Dondre were talking about something and obviously it was something funny because Reb was really laughing.

I leaned against Trace and he laid his cheek on the top of my head. It was sudden and out of nowhere but I finally got my spy boy back. And I remembered everything about him and I. I remembered everything about **us**.

**{(Line Break)}**

I woke up with Trace's head on my shoulder.

I blinked a couple of times and then smiled at him.

"Trace," I whispered, "wake up." He yawned and blinked too. "I don't want too," he mumbled and laid his head down in my lap. "Trace get up or so help me you will not be kissed for the rest of this year!"

"I'm up!"

Reb and Kodi cracked up.

"We're here," Mr. S said. I looked out the window and saw it was a mall. A mall with (it seemed) a million people in it and around it. "Cool," Kodi mumbled and Alex snorted. "What?" "It's not a mall." "Yes it is." "No, it's a museum." "Whatever." He laughed and kissed her. "Out people." We filed out and I realized we were in Washington, D.C. It wasn't a mall, it was a museum. But it most defiantly looked like a mall.

"You will all have someone tailing you. Lose them." It was simple. I was a pavement artist thanks to my mom so I could have done these all day. "Ready?" "Ready," we answered back.

"Each of you has a change of clothes here. You'll take turns changing in the van." I stepped forward and he handed me my clothes. I jumped in and closed the door behind me. I changed my clothes quickly and then jumped back out. Everyone hurried quickly and soon we were in civilian clothes.

"Be back by 8:30," Mr. S instructed and then left in the van.

"Don't lose her," Reb threatened Trace and walked off with Dondre at her heels. "Don't take her lightly."

We walked inside hand in and I looked around. "Let's go to the Mummy Exhibit," I said. Two men's heads popped up and in the reflection of the stainless steel walls I saw them looking for us. "Those two men back there are trailing us," I smiled at Trace. "Where," he asked and smiled down at me. You see as a pavement artist or a spy you have to act like you're normal. You have to act like you don't have a care in the world and that you could be just another person. "Behind us," I smirked and he shook his head. I knew he meant "I saw them."

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go." He smiled and I pulled him behind me.

I watched the men in the reflection until that wall gave way to concrete. I knew they were following us well enough.

We walked up the stairs and through an elevator. They got in just in time. As the doors closed I smiled at them. "Hello." "Hi." "Where are you guys headed?" "The Mummy Exhibit." "Omg no way we are too!" They gave a look like "this may not be who we are looking for". "I'm Casey and this is my boyfriend Derrick," I sounded like my cousin which trust me, isn't flattering. "We're here with a tour group but we got lost so we decided to head off on our own. Kind of crazy isn't it?" They gave me a look like shut up but I kept talking. "So where are you guys from? We're from Alexandra but we came down here to visit my uncle. I'm sure your probably visiting family right?" Trace bit lip to keep from laughing. The first man mumbled something to his companion and the second one said "I think we should go to the Aquatic Animal Exhibit." I feigned sadness. "That's too bad! I hope you get to the Mummy Museum soon!" They kind of winced/smiled and then the elevator doors opened. "It was nice meeting you," I said as Trace pulled me out. I looked back and waved at them and they half waved back before the doors closed.

Trace burst out laughing as soon as we were in the Mummy Exhibit. I did too!

"Do you see the look on their faces," he struggled to say.

I couldn't breathe let alone talk.

"You are a genius." "I know," I giggled.

He stood up straight and then started to laugh all over again. "It's not that easy is it?" "Defiantly not," I said still smiling.

It most defiantly wasn't that easy.

For hours we picked up tails and lost them. We ate, laughed, examined other exhibits and lost tails.

Soon it was eight twenty-five.

"We should try and find the tour group. They should been leaving soon," Trace said. "Okay." Today was uneventful. The only eventful thing about it was the kiss and the elevator experience.

We walked hand in hand out the front doors of the museum.

As we walked towards the van Trace slid his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"I think I had fun today." "I think I did too."


	7. Code Black

_**Hey guys, I changed the summary, the last one wasn't matching up with the story…so yeah. Hope you enjoy! Please review! **_

I was alone in our room doing homework when a knock interrupted me. I stood up slowly and walked over to the door. "Who's there?" "You're super smexy boyfriend Trace." "Smexy," I asked, opening the door.

He just shook his head and stepped into the room."What are you doing?" "Homework, which I really need to finish," I said and went back to my bed. "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and he sat down on my bed.

"I really hate Culture Class," he mumbled as he read my notes. I laughed. "You get used to it after four years." "Okay…..but can you take it for two more?" I smiled and sat down next to him. He spread my homework out and picked up my pen.

"May I?"

I nodded just thinking he was going to write something but when I turned around to put something up and turned back, he had finished my Cove Ops report in my crazy handwriting. "Trace," I said and punched at him. He blocked my swings and asked "What, did you actually want to do that thing?" "Maybe?" He rolled his eyes and then squeezed my wrists in his hands. "Number one: stop punching me. Number two: I am now hurting. Number three: I just did you a favor." "How?"

"There could be a Code Black right now and you wouldn't have to worry about doing that."

I laughed dryly. "I'm being serious."

A loud screeching sound filled the room and Trace and I froze."CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK," a metallic voice screamed.

"Please don't tell me you planned this," I asked. He didn't answer. He was too busy throwing me over his shoulder and running out the door. "Trace put me down I can walk!" He ignored me completely. I beat his back and kept yelling at him but he kept going.

No one looked at us because they were too busy trying to round up freaked out newbies and help hide our schools secrets. But Trace kept a steady pace to what seemed like a route to my mom's office.

Finally he put me down and threw open my mom's door. He pushed me inside, looked around, and then stepped in. "Why are we in when we're supposed to be out there helping?" He looked out the window before the metal shutters snapped shut. Everything in my mom's roomed changed. During normal days it has pictures of all our family and friends, the books about spying and espionage are turned outward, and everything spy related minus the electronics is out and ready for action. During a Code Red, the pictures are the same but the books are changed and everything spy related is hidden and replaced. During a Code Black, the whole room changes. Everything spy related is out. The weapons that might be needed are ready, the whole electron system installed by the CIA is out, and surveillance footage is our new entertainment. Trace instructed me to sit in my mom's chair and watch the footage while he guarded the door.

"Trace, why did you bring me to my mom's room?" He didn't answer me. "Trace!" He turned to me with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" "Why did you bring me to my mom's room?" "I had to make sure you were safe." "Safe from what?"

Just then my mom's door opened and I jumped up, ready to leap over the desk and help Trace with fighting. My aunt Bex and Uncle Grant fell through the door. Aunt Bex was leaning on Uncle Grant; barely conscious. "Liv, watch her please," he said as he laid her down on the couch carefully and then bolted out the door. Trace closed the door and bolted it behind him.

"Aunt Bex," I whispered, "Are you okay?"

She most defiantly wasn't. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, she had a huge bruise on her face, and her lip was busted. "I'm fine," she croaked. Trace went into my mom's cabinet, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. He slowly helped me sit Aunt Bex up and we gave her a little bit of water. "Where's Reb," she asked. "I'm sure she's safe," I reassured her.

"It's nice to see you again Trace," she couched and smiled lightly at him. He gave her a grimace and said "You too." I stood up and took a step towards him.

"Go get Reb Trace," I said. "No, I'm not leaving you." "Trace, if you really care about me, you'll find my best friend." He closed his eyes and I knew I had hit home.

"Alivia don't do this to me." "I have to." "No you don't." I nodded and took his hand."Please Trace, her mom is here. Her mom is hurt. She doesn't know. What if I was Reb? Would you go get me?" "That is completely different," he murmured.

I knew he didn't want to leave me. Mostly likely someone was out there trying to get…..me. They were trying to get inside. "Trace, the sooner you get Reb the sooner I will be safer." He rolled his eyes and then shut them tightly.

"Fine," he made a face, "Alivia Cameron Rachel Goode, if you are not still standing here in one piece, I swear I will tear you apart myself," he grumbled. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Whatever," he murmured and left through the door. I kneeled back down next to Aunt Bex and helped her drink more water. "What happened?" "They attacked the school. You're mom called in reinforcements. We came, all seven of us. Preston didn't, he doesn't have the training," he eyes fluttered. She was rambling because she could barely hold on.

"Aunt Bex, do not go to sleep on me." By the way she was drifting in and out I knew there were more than the injuries I could see. Going to sleep meant a coma. A coma could mean anything…I didn't want her to go to sleep. "Cammie," she reached out to me. "It's Alivia." She smiled and shook her head and then winced. "Cammie," she pointed behind me.

I spun around and slung my fist around but someone stopped my momentum. "Relax kiddo, it's me." My mom had gotten in and I hadn't noticed. Either she was really good or I was really bad. "I'm just really good," she said as if she read my mind. She moved to take care of Aunt Bex just as Trace came back in with Reb. "Alivia, thank god your safe," she gave me a bear hug but as soon as she saw her mom I was forgotten. "Mum!" Aunt Bex seemed to come out of her stupor and smiled brightly at her daughter. "Hey baby." I gave Trace and hugged him tightly.

"I saw the door was opened and I was about to freak on Reb." I laughed. "I'm not joking…..if something had happened to you," he trailed off. I buried my face in his chest and whispered "I'm fine." "Where are the other five," I asked. "Assisting the newbies and eighth graders." "How did you find Reb?" "It was like she was waiting for something by the Lab." "Instinct," I offered. "Probably, or someone told her to wait for something." I glanced at Reb and her mom. Reb looked terrified…Reb never looks terrified. "Someone must have scared her." "No one got into the school," my mom said. I looked back and saw Reb give me a look. It was an "I have to tell you something later" look.

Trace saw it too. "Mom can I leave now," I asked. My mom nodded at Trace and his hand automatically gripped mine. "Take her to her room and straight to her room," she ordered. "Yes ma'am." As we walked through the hallway I turned to Trace. "Does she scare you?" He held his fingers an inch apart. I laughed but stopped. Something was wrong. Something moved over by the corner. Something I barely saw. But something I did see. "Trace," I whispered. "What's wrong?" "Yell for Reb now." I let go of his hand and ran towards the corner. When I turned it, there was a man running full speed towards the entrance doors. "Alivia!" I sprinted after him. The man had a gun, the man had bloody hands. If that man had the blood of one of my sisters, he was going to die. Adrenaline kicked in and I caught up to him. I dove at him and knocked him down. He automatically twisted under me and kicked me off. I heard Reb and Trace calling my name but I ignored them. I kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face. He punched my side and then kicked my feet out from under him. And then I blacked out. I don't remember anything. But when I regained consciousness, I had the gun he was holding and it was pointed at him. "Alivia let him go," Reb said slowly. "Who did you hurt?" He didn't answer.

"WHO DID YOU HURT," I screamed. Before he could answer I slammed the butt of the gun into his head and he fell unconscious. "Alivia put the gun down," Trace demanded. He didn't have to tell me. I threw the gun away from me and rolled off the man. "Reb," I mumbled. "Yeah Liv," she asked. "Find Ames now." Trace grabbed the man's arms and dragged him back to the school. Reb took off in worry of our smallest cousin. I grabbed the gun again, not really wanting to touch it but knowing I had to make sure I turned it into my mom. We got the man inside the building and found my grandpa. He took the man and then was about to say something when Kodi yelled, "Alivia!" I spun around and saw her running towards us, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" "It's Ames." I took off running. I didn't want to think the worse.

Trace followed us, always a step behind me. When we got to the infirmary I saw Ames lying on a bed. She had tubes and needles in her and she had a gaping hole in her side. I screamed. I tried to reach her bed but Trace grabbed my waist and held me back. "AMES!" Kodi had dropped to her knees and Alex was there holding her. Reb was throwing anything she could reach but Dondre dragged her out of there. I wonder how long it was going to be before Trace would take me out too. "TRACE LET ME GO PLEASE!" He held me tighter as I tried to reach Ames. "AMES! PLEASE LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO MY COUSIN!" I screamed until my throat burned and my eyes stung. I screamed even louder until he eventually did drag me out and slapped a Napotine patch on my head.

The last thing I saw was his eyes, which were on the verge of tears.


	8. Battling The Best Friend

_**Sorry it's been awhile. I am so excited for Christmas! I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!**_

**…...**

I rubbed my arms in hope of getting some warmth back into them with no such luck.

Reb was standing against the wall and Kodi was sitting next to me. Dondre, Alex, and Trace were standing by the door blocking the exit and entrance.

Jake was nowhere to be found.

"What are we going to do," Kodi asked. I shook my head and looked at Trace. He gave me a look like "I have an idea but you're not going to like it." I returned it with "Does it really matter what I like or not?" He grimaced and said "I have an idea."

Everyone turned to him. "When Ames wakes up, we go find the COC's base. We make them pay and we come back home. They were after Alivia but they got Ames instead. They **will** come back. They will keep coming back **until** _they get what they want_. "

I noticed two things: the first thing was he said when not if. The second was that he was **very** sexy when he was ticked off. His jaw tightened and his eyes seemed to grow darker as he watched me carefully, seeing what I was going to do.

I had already beat a COC operative unconscious for hurting Ames. Imagine what I would do if she didn't wake up. I wanted to kick butt so bad.

No one messes with a sister…..and no one messes with **my** sister.

Trace was right I didn't like it.

I **loved **it.

"I'm in," I said and Trace smiled at me. Kodi nodded beside me and nudged me in my side. "Me too." Reb and Dondre shared a look, like they were revisiting a conversation they had before.

"What about Jake," Dondre asked. "Jake isn't going to cooperate without Amelia," I stated.

"What if he never cooperates? When will her cooperate with us?" "When she wakes up he will work with us," I said.

Reb snorted. "If she wakes up!"

"What do you mean **if**," Kodi asked.

"Amelia is the weakest, the clumsiest, and the youngest of us all. Her body wouldn't survive half the stuff we take on a daily bases. She's in a freaking bloody coma! What makes you think she'll ever wake up?"

"What makes you so certain she won't," I asked heatedly.

Reb stepped towards me, fists clenched. "I have risked my life for all of you. I've seen you guys on your best and worst. I knew all three of you like the back of my hand! I knew what you guys can take and what you can't. I knew she will barely pull through this. It will be a bloody miracle if she makes it out of this."

I couldn't help it, I swung at her. She ducked and kicked at me. I spun and kicked her in the stomach.

I knew I didn't help my case. Making Rebecca even madder when we were already fighting was probably the most dangerous thing I could have done. But guess what? I was pretty ticked off too.

Trace and Dondre tried to stop us but we pushed them back.

She punched me in the jaw and I fell back into Trace. I pushed off him and roundhouse kicked her in the stomach.

Before she could hit me again Dondre grabbed her waist and locked his arms around her. Trace did the same and I tried to fight him.

I wanted to _**tear her to pieces**_. Best friend or no best friend she had ticked me off. "**HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY SHE WON'T WAKE UP? SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP! SHE WILL!**" I was screaming at her from the top of my lungs.

She was seething and she wanted to kill me. "**SHE IS GOING TO WAKE UP AND WHEN SHE DOES I WILL TELL HER EVERY DAMN THING YOU SAID!**"

Finally she stopped fighting against Dondre.

"Go ahead; I won't be here when you do." She pushed out of Dondre's arms and stormed out the door.

"Rebecca," he started and followed her. No one said anything; they were too scared. Finally Trace's arms relaxed and let go of me.

"You are coming outside with me right now," he demanded.

**[{Line Break}]**

We walked silently, hand in hand across the field.

My stomach was killing me and my throat burned but I didn't complain.

"Alivia…what the heck was that," he asked. I didn't answer him and I paid attention to the way the grass blew around my sneakers.

"Well," he demanded.

"I don't know," I ripped my hand away from his, "She pushed me too far and I snapped." He didn't get angry and he didn't say anything.

"The fact that she was saying that Ames may never wake up…..it made it seem like she was just waiting for Ames to die." My anger slowly seeped back in but I pushed it down the best I could.

"Why would you swing at her in the first place," he whispered quietly. "She deserved it," I bristled. "All I'm saying Liv is that maybe you should have stayed calm." "You of all people are telling me I should have stayed calm? Are you kidding me?" "We better hope that Dondre got her if she's running." "Yeah well I most defiantly won't miss her," I snapped and started to turn away.

He grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

I stumbled into his chest but he didn't try to stop me from falling. "**Listen to me!** That is your best friend. Obviously the tension is really tough on you guys but you don't have to drive your friends away because of it. Ames wouldn't want you fighting so don't! Respect her while she's on her death bed!"

I tried to pull away but he gripped tighter. "**Let go of me Trace! You're hurting me!**" Already a bruise was forming on my arm.

"You need to go find Reb and apologize and get this whole mess straightened out."

"**LET GO**," I screamed.

He pushed my arm away from him and I stumbled back. " "You guys are best friends babe...don't drive away the few people you can trust." Tears formed in my eyes and he glanced at my arm and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I dropped my eyes and then said "I'll apologize to Reb," he lifted up his head, "when Ames wakes up and I can prove her wrong."

He shook his head and chuckled. "There is no other way with you huh?"

I shook my head.

I looked at my arm and wiped a tear away from my eye. Trace had never handled me like that. **Ever**. "I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to hurt you...I just...I just needed you to see."

I nodded and then I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. I may have been a spy but I am a teenage girl...I have to cry eventually.

Every spy does.

"We have to make sure Reb is okay though," he whispered in my ear, "and make sure you two don't have any internal bleeding."

I laughed into his shirt.

"Are you good? Are we good," he glanced at my arm and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

I pressed my lips to his softly and then pulled back. "It was my fault."Before he could argue, I kissed him a again, more passionately than before. His hands came around to my waist and I slid my arms around his neck holding up to meet him (he's always been taller).

A spark flew between us that we hadn't felt in months. A spark that filled me up and made me want to keep kissing him like if his lips never left mine, everything would be okay. A girl can dream.

Yeah I had been hurt, physically and mentally, but it happens and Trace was right; I couldn't afford to drive away the people I trusted the most.

You don't bite the hand that could save your life.

Especially in this business.


	9. Chillin' With Momma&Midnight Interludes

I stood outside my mom's office door, waiting to be invited in.

"Come on in." I stepped inside and smiled at my mom."Hey honey."

She was sitting on her couch wearing one of my dad's favorite t-shirts and ratty mom jeans with holes on the knees and thighs. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on absolutely no makeup. My mom looked **beautiful**.

"Come sit by me while we wait for the crab puffs to be done." I shuddered as I sat down next to her . She laughed, "They're not like grandma's, trust me."

She smoothed my hair with a gentle hand and asked "How has your week been going?"Just like that I broke down completely. Sobs wracked my body and tears streamed down my face.

"Oh baby don't cry," she pulled me into hug and I melted into her arms. "Shh don't cry." "I-I-I'm sorry m-m-om," I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Don't be sweetie," she whispered into my hair.

"No, it's my fault Ames is in a coma. It's my fault Reb got mad at me. It's my fault Trace bru-." I stopped.

"Trace did what honey?" "Nothing." She looked uncertain. "Okay…I won't ask."

I tucked me knees under my chin and laid my head against her. I felt like a little kid again.

"Now what happened with Reb?" I explained everything to her from the very beginning and leaving out the fact about Trace with bruising my arm…and kissing."Honey…why would you swing at her?" "I don't know…..I just snapped I guess."

She let go, stood up, and went over to her stove. "Well I guess you'll just have to wait until Ames wakes up." I nodded.

"You know Grant is the only reason why she's calmed down." "Aunt Bex has calmed down?" "Oh she used to be worse?" "Much worse…..like worse than Reb worse." "No way!" We burst out laughing.

I took a whiff of the air and noted something.

"You're actually cooking then….on the stove…not microwaving." That is much different than the way grandma makes them. "That is one thing that is much different compared to your grandma and me." "What's that?" "I can cook," she winked.

I laughed. I had **never **had this much fun with my mom before.

"Mom, how did you and dad meet?" She looked back at me and smiled.

"That is a story you do have enough clearance for." I wiped my eyes completely dry and smiled again.

"I was a sophomore, like you, and Gallagher was having an exchange with Blackthorne." She placed the crab puffs on two plates and filled two glasses with water. "I thought he was a cocky, annoying, sexy, smart aleck." I took a bite of crab puff when she handed me my plate. "I spent a whole school year with him and boy drama. Some more classified than other drama."

She smiled and took a bite. I took a sip of my drink and then asked "What brought you two the closest?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Finals." "Really?" She nodded. "What happened?" She smiled down at her hands. "I finally learned to semi-trust him." "Semi?" "He was still a teenage spy with super good looks and he was cocky."

"When did you finally trust him?" She thought about it.

"When he ran away from Gallagher to come see in Rome and he saved my life when I was sleep walking. He said when I was missing and he couldn't find me…he went crazy." "He went crazy?" "It was when then that I figured he cared about me and loved me."

"Trace reminds me of your father a lot." "Please don't tell me tell me you just compared Trace to dad." She nodded.

"The way he holds you…he looks like he never wants to let go." "I know…..I never want him to." "I think the boy loves you," she said and left me to think.

I think he did too.

"Mom…I think I might love him too."

**[{Line Break}]**

I laid in my bed thinking.

I had been awake for hours, thinking about everything my mom said about Trace.

I can tell he doesn't want to let go because he holds tighter when I start to move away. When we kiss, he tries to make it last and linger like he never wants to stop. When I'm upset, he tries to make me feel better in any way he can.

He's my rock and I love him for it.

I slowly got out of bed, pulled on my imitation UGG's (you would think that being the daughter of two CIA legacies I would afford to by better shoes right?), and quietly let the room.

I had no doubt my roommates knew I was gone, because Kodi smiled at me when I looked back and Reb turned away from when she was watching me.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the main foyer. I stood looking out the huge stain glass window that I had grown to love. I leaned against the wall and examined it.

"I thought I'd find you here." I spun around to see Trace standing behind me. "Hey." He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame behind me. "Why are you up?" "I could ask you the same question," he pushed off the door frame and walked over to me.

I turned back to the window and asked "Why are you up?"

His strong arms slid around my waist and held me close to his body. I rested my arms on his and leaned my head back.

"At Blackthorne, we had to do night drills every day at two a.m.," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my temple and made his way down to my neck and then back.

"Trace, we are in a spy facility…with a lot of cameras."

"I don't care," he mumbled and kept kissing me.

I closed my eyes and then spun in his arms. Soon he was kissing my lips. His hands came up to my face and held me to him. Finally we pulled apart and he hugged me to him.

"I love you Liv," he whispered. "I love you too Trace."

"Next weekend, we can go into town. Do you want to go on a date with me?" "Oh I don't know. See my boyfriend is here and he might not like that." "Oh I'm sure he won't mind." "Really, because I'm sure he wouldn't want a smexy guy like you asking out his girl." Trace pressed his lips to mine briefly and then said "I think I can arrange something."

His eyes drifted down to my chest, saw the necklace, and broke out into a grin.

"You're wearing the necklace." "Of course why wouldn't I?" He picked it up with two fingers and then at me.

"Do you want to know why I got it?" "Why?" "Because it matched your eyes perfectly." "It looks just like your eyes too." "Your eyes are much brighter than mine." "Not really."

"Do you know what an FBI officer asked me the other day when I was being debriefed?" "What?"

"He saw a picture of you in my wallet and asked it you were my sister."

I burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"I could see where someone would get both had dark hair and bright green eyes and we both had serious features.

"Yeah and do you know what Dondre said?" "What?"

"He said "I doubt he would be sucking face with his sister for hours on end." I laughed so hard I started to choke. "It's true though, I most defiantly wouldn't be sucking face with my sister." "I hope not."

He rubbed my sides and then said "You need to go to bed."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be tired; we have a lot of planning tomorrow." "I know."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe you should wear this outfit more often." I had a low purple tank top, my other pair of spanks, and purple boots.

I rolled my eyes.

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Wear this every day and you will never have to give me a birthday present again." I laughed. "I guess I'm getting you a birthday present."

He mumbled something under his breath and then shook his head.I took his hand and started to lead him over to the stairs.

"You never told me why you were up so early," he said quietly as he got back to the dorms. "I just never went to sleep." "Well sleep for me okay." I smiled. "I'll try."

He walked me to my door and then pushed me against the door frame. "Now what are you planning to do?" He didn't answer and leaned down to kiss my jaw.

"Trace I thought you wanted me to go to sleep." "After this." He trailed a kiss to my temple and then kissed my forehead, eyelids, nose, and lips before whispered "Night babe."

"Night."

I opened the door smiled at him and then closed the door.

"Alivia Goode, I must confess. You are the only person I know who can make swollen lips and hickeys look goode…..pun intended," Kodi said.

"Hickey?"

I walked over to the mirror and examined my neck. Sure enough there was a hickey and the crazy thing was I had barely felt it.

"Anderson is goode Goode…pun still intended," she laughed.

"I didn't even feel it!" It was big too.

"How am I going to cover that up?""Honey, my mother is Macey Winters; I can cover that up with any and everything."

Sometimes it helps to have super star's daughters as your best friend.

But that may be more dangerous than having a spy boyfriend.


	10. Falling In Love All Over Again

_**Hey I made a mistake. On chapter nine they talk about a necklace. I wrote it in a totally different chapter and didn't even post it. So Trace bought Alivia a necklace that he wanted her to have a lot. **_

The week went by fast.

On Saturday I was over excited! Trace and I hadn't been on a date in two years…..most because the CIA and MI6 forbade us to. You know…whatever.

"You have to be beautiful," Kodi said. Reb sat on her desk in corner and watched us.

"What are you going to do me," I asked worriedly. "Nothing, you cheekbone structure is perfect and your skin tone is perfectly even so nothing on your face but light blush, clear mascara, and lip gloss." "I'll let your hair down in natural waves so no poking, prodding, or pulling." I sighed in relief. "But your clothing will be completely up to me." I groaned. "I am going to make you the sexiest you've ever been in your life."

That didn't seem too bad.

"Just tell me when it's over."

I closed my eyes and left my face, hair, and future in the hands of Kodi Winters.

…..

Twenty minutes later I **had **been poked, pulled, **and** prodded.

Kodi pushed me into the bathroom and handed me a small bundle of purple. When I pulled it on I realized it was a dress…..a very short dress. It was fitted, had **no **straps, had a low back that showed my muscles, came mid-thigh and it did make me look sexy.

I was starting to love Kodi Winters.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Alex and Dondre standing there with Reb and Kodi.

Their mouths almost dropped open but they stopped themselves. I must have been something if my friend's boyfriends were dropping jaws. But I only cared about one person…and that was _**my**_ boyfriend.

"Where's Trace?" "Trying to get Jake to come with us." I smiled sadly.

"Here are your shoes," Kodi held up two inch purple pumps. "These won't be very good if I have to run for my life," I mumbled "You're going to be with Trace, in that dress. He won't let anyone come near you."

As much as I wanted to say otherwise…it was true.

Trace won't let any other guy but Dondre, Alex, and Jake come near me on a daily basis.

I sat on my bed and stepped into the pumps. "Now take a lap around the room," Kodi instructed. Reb and I both rolled out eyes at the same time. I looked at her and the corner of her mouth lifted a little. Maybe just maybe…I might be getting my best friend back. I walked around the room slowly and then picked up confidence. The guys whistled and the girls cheered.

"You are going to be the highlight of his evening."

"She already is."

I turned around to see Trace leaning on the door frame. I blushed as he took me in.

"You're a knockout babe." "Literally," Kodi giggled. Alex laid an arm across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

I smiled and he walked towards me. He gripped my hips and pulled me against him. "You can wear this instead," he whispered and kissed me lightly "Fine, but I'm still getting you a present."

He chuckled.

"Okay you two love birds. We'll see you two later after dinner right?" "Where are we going after dinner?" "A movie." "Cool." "Are you guys ready?" "Where's Jake," I asked, looking for him. "He decided to spend the day with his girl."

I smiled and felt tears coming to my eyes. "He's sweet…I just wished she could have known that before." "She still can."

He took my hand in his and we started to walk out the door.

"Liv! Don't forget you're necklace." Kodi tossed it to me and I said "Thanks," and then I put it on. If possible, Trace's smile got bigger…and so did my heart.

**[{Line Break}]**

Our friends walked into town with us and dropped us off at the restaurant.

As soon they walked off, Trace picked me up bridal style and spun me around.

"Trace what are you doing," I laughed. He pressed his lips to mine and then set me down. "I am celebrating the fact that we finally got rid of our entourage." I laughed.

"Now I'm thinking we can have a few cocktails and maybe some margaritas."

I cracked up.

"We got rid of our friends; we didn't just turn twenty one."

"I don't know, you look sophisticated enough to pass as 21."I frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" "No you are just that sexy."

I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered "Guess what?" "What," he lifted an eyebrow. "I am all yours." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Come on, let's go get those cocktails," I pulled him to the door. "You know I was kidding right." "Oh I know," I laughed.

I was too.

We walked inside and a waitress came to our assistance immediately. She was our age and would not keep her eyes off Trace. "Hello, how may I assist you?"

"Table for two please." "Right this way sir." She completely ignored me. When we got to the table, there was only one chair.

"I said table for two." "I'm sorry there are no available tables for two." "Okay then." Trace sat down and pulled me into his lap which the waitress was none too happy about. "Sir she is going to have to sit in another table." "Either give us a chair and serve us or we leave and I'll tell everyone about how you refused to serve my girlfriend and me **together**."

She looked none too happy.

I was too busy paying attention to the fact that his hand was resting on my thigh, holding me in his lap. I laid my head on his chest and smirked at the girl. Trace lifted my chin up and kissed me until the waitress left…..and even afterwards.

"Did I tell you how smexy you look tonight?" I nodded and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I am so glad you have Kodi as a best friend." I laughed.

"But I am glad you agreed to come to town with me." "Why wouldn't I though?" "I don't know…I thought you might have been getting tired of me," he blushed sheepishly. "Why would I get tired of you?" He shrugged.

I brought my hand up to his jaw and traced it. "I will never get tired of you. My job would never allow me to." He laughed. "Seriously, you and Kodi are the only two people keeping me sane right now." "Yeah I could say the same, but with you and Alex." I smiled.

For two hours we ate, talked, laughed, and repeated this cycle over and over.

And one thing I think you should know.

Eventually **_there were_** two chairs at that table, _but one stayed empty the entire time_.

I'll let you guess why.


	11. Meeting The Boyfriend's Parents

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas! Now presenting *****drum roll please***** Chapter 11! **imaginary applause** Hope you enjoy and review review review! Thanks!**_

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face.

"Well good morning sunshine," Kodi smirked. "Hey you, sorry we didn't get to the movie last night."

Trace and I had stayed at the restaurant longer than intended.

"Oh no problem." I sat up and stretched.

"How was Jake?" "I don't think I've seen him that happy in the short time I've known him." I stood up.

"I sent the pictures of you in that dress last night to my mom. She loved the hair and make up and said it was a perfect fit for you," she smiled proudly. "You are a mini Macey Winters," I laughed. "My mom told me your mom used to torture her for hours on end." We laughed again.

"So what are we going to do today?" "I don't know, normally I would have slept in but I felt you watching me." "I looked at you for half a second Liv."

"Whatever."

She moved around picking up the clothes and shoes on the floor, trying to clean up our room. "Alivia, do you know what I realized?" "What did you realize Kodi?" "The boy's room is cleaner than ours." "That must be killing you." "Oh trust me it is. Why do you think I'm cleaning everyone's mess?" I shook my head.

"Is there anything you haven't tampered with yet?"

"You have absolutely no clean clothes." I groaned…knowing exactly what that meant. "Go into my closet and find an outfit." "Fine," I dragged myself over to her closet and opened it up. Inside was like every mall all stuffed inside one huge closet. I rummaged through the clothes and picked out a plain purple top and black skinny jeans. They were the simplest things in her closet.

"You are unbelievable," she rolled her eyes.

I grabbed all my stuff I needed and locked myself in the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and let all the worries, confusion, and dirt (I had visited a few passageways after my date last night) fall down the drain with the fancy French soap Kodi owned that came in a tiny pump bottle.

A knock interrupted my bliss and I reluctantly turned the water off.

I dried off and pulled the tower tightly around me. I opened the door just a crack and saw Reb.

"Yeah?" "Hurry down okay! All of our parents are here?" "Seriously?" "Yeah!"

I closed the door, dried off quickly, and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail and ran out of the bathroom. "Here," Kodi threw me my sneakers. I tied them as quickly as I could and then grabbed Reb and Kodi's hands.

"Come on!"

I know I see my mom every day and I see my dad every other break or in the occasional Skype message, but I was more excited to see my aunts and uncles.

We ran down the stairs two at a time and saw Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant, Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas, and Uncle Preston and Aunt Macey.

The other boys were there except Trace…I wonder why.

I ran to my dad and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Hey baby," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Alivia, you are so big now!" Aunt Macey hugged me tightly. "I saw the pictures! Fabulous!" I smiled. Uncle Preston gave me an awkward one armed hug. "Liviboo!" Uncle Grant picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and then he set me down. "You look just like your dad…..that's not good. Did you do something?" "Not to my knowledge…," I trailed off grinning. I gave Aunt Bex a careful hug to make sure I didn't mess with her bad arm.

I gave Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas tight long hugs. "Who is that Jake kid," Uncle Jonas asked, glancing uncertainly at Jake. "You don't have to worry," I said to both of them, "He's like a mini you," I said to Uncle Jonas.

I didn't notice the man and woman standing there in the corner alone. The man was tall, had scruff like he hadn't shaved in…I'm guessing three weeks, a prominent jaw, dark hair, and brilliant green woman had long dark brown hair with bright blue eyes and a petite stature.

They both looked like one person and one person alone.

"Who are-?"

"Alivia…we haven't met. I'm Cary and this is Derrick my husband. We were just recently rescued from the Circle of Cavan's headquarters. We are-."

"Trace's parents," I finished.

_**Ten minutes later.**_

I found Trace in the library.

"**Trace Thomas Anderson!**"

"Uh oh."

He stood up quickly.

"Why haven't I met your parents?!" "I'm sorry, what now?" "Your parents," I crossed my arms.

"What about my parents," he asked. "Why haven't I met them? Well I just did like ten minutes ago. They are really nice people actually! But I didn't know that now did I?"

"What do you mean "just met my parents"?"

"Don't play dumb**!**"

"I'm not playing," he said exasperatedly, "I have no clue what the heck your talking about!"

I groaned. "Why are you lying? Right to my face too!"

He breathed heavily.

"My parents are dead Liv!" "No they are not!" "Yes they are! They've been dead for seven years now.""That's not possible." "That's what she told me…," he trailed off. "That's what who told you?"He shook his head.

"They wanted to talk to you…so I came to find you."

"Well you found me…and yelled at me...and basically called me a liar to my face…but you know…no hard feelings."

I dropped my head.

"I'm sorry I just thought you had lied to me." He reached forwards and took both of my hands.

"Alivia Cameron Rachel Goode, I will never lie to you. If your life depended on it I would but other than that never." I blushed. "You are so cute when you're proven wrong," he mumbled.

He pressed his lips to mine but I pulled back.

"Are you so mad you're not even going to kiss me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh no I am going to kiss you but we have to go."

"Why?"

"You have to meet your parents." He rubbed small lazy circles into my back, making my skin tingle, and he pressed his lips to mine. I moved my hands to his shoulders and pressed myself to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him. We tried to close whatever space was left in-between us.

I had to use whatever self consciousness left in me to pull away from him.

"You really have to stop doing that," he said exasperatedly.

"Your parents are waiting for you," I said pulling him by his hand towards the door.

"I haven't heard that in seven years," he mumbled and followed behind me.


	12. Leaving With An Indefinite Return

**_Hey guys, the translations and the languages are at the bottom._**

Trace gripped my hand tighter as we walked down the hall and closer to his parents.

"Trace…babe…your grip is tighter than a pregnant lady's," I groaned. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"Relax okay. When I told them you were here they looked so happy." "That's not what I'm worried about." "What's wrong?" Before he could answer I heard someone clear their throat. We turned around and saw Trace's parents standing there.

The atmosphere was tense.

"Trace? Honey is that you," his mom asked quietly.

He looked down at me and I mouthed "Go" and I let go of his hand. He nodded and then took a step towards them. He wasn't moving fast enough for me. I placed my hands on the small of his back and pushed him forward.

**1**"**Eu tenho a sua volta**," I whispered in Portuguese. He gripped my hand and then let go.

"Oh honey, we've missed you so much," his mom threw her at him. At first he just let her cling to him….but slowly he hugged her tightly back. "I've missed you too," he whispered. She reluctantly let go with a tear stained face. "Trace," his dad mumbled and gave him a huge, awkward, guy hug.

"I thought you guys were dead," Trace said, pulling back. "We came close…but we made it through," his mom smiled. "How did you get out?" "Alivia's parents sent help when they got our distress call."

Trace gave me a smile so full of love, happiness, and it was so genuine it made my heart melt.

"I see you've met my wonderful and beautiful girlfriend Alivia." He held out his hand to me and I took it gently. "Yes we have. I assume she keeps you in line?"

I nodded.

"Hey! I've been better than you!"

I laughed and leaned against him. He kissed the top of my head. **2**"**Te quiero bebe' para siempre y siempre**," he whispered into my hair. His parents smiled at us and I blushed.

They were spies just like us…they understood every word.

"Alivia, your parents are waiting for us with every body else in your mom's office." I nodded and they walked off. "There…that wasn't so bad now was it?" He shook his head. "I just can't believe they're alive," he mumbled.

"Come on….let's go before my dad comes looking for us."

He sprinted down the hall, pulling me behind him.

**[{Line Break}]**

"So…I'm in danger?"

We all somehow fit in my mom's office…all 21 of us. I sat on the floor with Trace and Dondre while the others sat on the couches or stood up. My mom sat on her desk with my dad.

"Yes…you are."

"What else is new," Reb and Kodi murmured and then grinned at me.

I would have laughed if we weren't talking about my life being in danger. "The Circle had been sending threats to Gallagher. We already know they will get to Liv no matter what. They will go through anyone no matter whom." Aunt Liz started to shake and Uncle Jonas started to whisper into her ear which seemed to calm her down.

"So what does that make me?" "You are a threat to the entire Gallagher Academy student body."

"Way to sugar coat it mom" I thought sourly.

"So what does that mean Alivia needs to do," Alex asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson offered to drop her off at a safe house in California." "Hold up," Trace said, "You mean to tell me Alivia is going to be alone? Without us?" "Operatives will be checking up on her from time to time?"

"What happens if one of those "operatives" just so happens to be a Circle member," Trace demanded.

"They won't be."

"No, I'm not letting her go without me," he said angrily wrapping his arm around my waist. "That is not your decision to make Trace," his mom said.

"So you're meaning to tell me none of us have a say in this?"

"No you don't because-."

"Because what? Because we're kids? We're used to being underestimated...wether we're regular kids or not Mrs. Morgan." "I know and no, because you have studies to learn and excel in," my mother said. "Well with all due respect Mrs. Goode, I don't give a crap about any of these studies."

My mother's expression never changed."Watch what you say to my wife," my dad demanded but Trace ignored him.

"If something happens to Liv, I won't be participating in any studies. I'll be risking my life to get her home." My mom knew it was true.

"Hello, don't I get a say in this," I butted in. "**No**," everyone said in unison. I groaned. "I am the one whose life is in danger," I mumbled.

Trace gave me a look like "I'm not going to let you go." "It's not your choice," I returned the look. He shook his head with huge pleading eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He shut his eyes and dropped his head onto his knees.

"When do I leave?" "In twenty-five minutes."

"**What**," my friends yelled. Trace was silent. I leaned against him and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Go Alivia….get ready," my mother said. I realized she was none to happy about me leaving either.

Trace grabbed my arm and as I stood up, his hand slid down to my hand and gripped my fingers. I shook my head and left a tear fall as I pulled away. "Liv," he whispered but I turned my back. I left the office leaving my friends and family behind.

**[{2 Line Break}]**

I stood at the front of the school with my friends, held tightly in Trace's arms.

The helicopter was ready to go…waiting for me. Trace's parents were already inside waiting for me.

"Bye you guys," I hugged each and every one of them.

"We'll miss you chica," Kodi sniffled. I hugged Reb tightly and whispered "I'm sorry." "Me too." I hugged the other guys and then I was left with Trace.

He pulled me against him and gave me a bone crushing hug. I cried silently against his hoodie and held him tightly.

"Liv look at me." I looked up.

"I **will** find you. I **will** leave school and get to you no matter **how** much trouble I'm in….no matter **what** they tell me."

"Trace don't do that."

"Liv if something happens to you I will blame it on myself and you know what happens when I can't get to you." "Don't risk yourself."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

It was a soft, passionate kiss. A kiss that would have to last me till I got back…or until he got to me.

"I love you baby," he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you too," I blinked the rest of the tears out of my eyes.

I couldn't wait to get lost in his beautiful green eyes again. I didn't know when that would be. **3** "**Malato a trovare non importa quanto tempo mi ci vuole." **

"I know," I smiled sadly and then pulled away.

I couldn't look back….I would end up wanting to go back. I couldn't do that….because they would just make me leave again.

**Translations**

** 1: I've got your back. (Portuguese) **

**2: I love you babe forever and always. (Spanish) **

**3: I'll find you no matter how long it takes me. (Italian) **


	13. Crying Out & Breaking Out

**_I've decided to do Alivia Goode in a two POV between Trace and Alivia until they get to each other. If you don't like it please tell me! Review please!_**

**Alivia POV**

I woke up in the cold bed of the safe house which I had been sleeping in for the past month.

It was more of a one story building that someone had decorated for their grandma and then abandoned. The couches and chairs had ugly, old, musty smelling upholstery and everything smelled like mothballs.

It was a safe house…not cute house…or pretty house…or even semi-decent looking house.

I was safe, that's all that mattered.

I opened up my suitcase and took out the necklace Trace gave me. My eyes started to fill with tears but I wiped them away. "No use crying now," I mumbled.

The Anderson's took my former shoes and drove off last night…knowing there were trackers in them.

My friends aren't stupid….but neither are the Andersons.

I sighed and walked out of the room. I headed into the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal and milk. I sat on the counter and slowly ate it.

There was nothing for me to do…..besides eat, sleep, and memorize the entire building (which I had already done countless times).

A mechanical voice screeched "Visitor at the door." I couldn't help but jump. I slowly got off the counter and looked through the computer screen at the door. The Anderson's were standing there, waiting to be let in.

I typed in the pass code and the door unlocked the three dead bolts, three regular bolts, and turned off the laser grid that ran through the door just incase someone seemed to get through the first six locks.

I was unbelievably safe….and that was just the front door.

"Good morning Alivia. How did you sleep," Mr. Derrick asked. "Good," I said quietly and went back to my cereal. They exchanged a look. "Liv-," I snapped my head up….Mr. Derrick's voice sounded just like Trace's.

It got my hopes up….just to be broken down. "Alivia….we got an idea." I didn't bother looking at them. "We brought you paper and envelopes….for you to write letters." "I can't put the address can I?" They shook their heads solemnly. "You are going to have to read them….am I correct?" The nodded again.

"Better than nothing," I muttered. They laid the paper, envelopes, and pens next to me.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

They left me on the counter and went to their room. I put my cereal bowl to the side and looked down at the items.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I moved to the table in the middle of the living room and sat down in the chair. I was going to write to my parents first, short and sweet.

**_Mom and Dad, _**

**_I miss you guys so much. Life is so boring here. This place smells like Grandpa and Grandma Morgan's farmhouse only times three. I miss you guys….I know I already said it but it's true. I never realized how much I actually need you guys until I didn't have you here with me. I hope I can come back soon._**

**_ Love, Liv. _**

**_Dear Besties (and guys), _**

**_I miss you guys…so much I want to cry. I am in solitary confinement here. I never though Alivia Goode, daughter of living legends Zachary and Cameron Goode would be degraded to pen and paper. Kind of funny huh? I'm pathetic here….basically nothing. No passageways, no sparring, (this is especially to Kodi) no hot water….just lukewarm water. I'm sorry the letters are short….there's nothing here to talk about. Tell Ames to wake the heck up and that I love her." _**

**_ Love, Aliv. _**

**_Trace,_**

**_Being separated from you is the hardest because I just got you back. I miss your arms wrapping around me, holding me. I miss your eyes staring into mine. I miss your lips touching mine and leaving me wanting more. I miss your hands and how they take my face and hold it gently. I miss your smile and smirk and how you can light up the room with your laugh. And most of all I miss you. You are my boyfriend, my best friend, my protector, my kisser, my lover, my weakness. Being here makes me want you here with me more and more. I miss you so much it hurts. I can't wait to get back to you…or for you to come meet me. I love you Trace._**

**_ Love, your babe, Alivia_**

I closed my eyes and thought of Trace.

His mop of dark brown hair that always got in his eyes that made me want to brush it away every time. I thought of his gorgeous green eyes that make me melt every time he looked me in the eye.

I missed him so bad it **did** hurt.

I realized how dangerous our relationship actually is. He is my weakness obviously and I'm his.

I don't want anything to happen to him.

I folded all three letters and stuck the in the three envelopes they had given to me. I wrote "to my parents, to my best friends and new friends, and my boyfriend" on them and left them open, knowing the Andersons would read them.

I laid them down on the table and then knocked on the Anderson's bedroom door.

"Yes?"

Cary opened the door.

"I've written them…you can read them now." I walked away before she could say anything.

I went into my room and shut the door.

I grabbed the necklace and slowly put it on. I stared at myself in the mirror and let the tears slip down my face.

I crawled over to my bed and curled into a ball, sobbing my heart out.

**[{Line Break}] [{2 days later}]**

**Trace POV**

Every day was torture.

I couldn't think straight, I didn't eat enough, I didn't get enough sleep. I was too busy worrying about Alivia.

I hadn't heard from her in a month besides her small letter I had gotten at breakfast and it was driving me crazy.

"Trace, you have to eat," Kodi said gently. I half-heartedly took a bite of the homemade pizza they got me and then dropped it back onto the plate. "I'm not hungry," I whispered.

They all sighed.

"Trace, come with me." I looked up and saw Jake standing next to me.

I got up and followed him out of the dining hall.

When we were far enough away he punched me in the face.

"What the-."

He punched me again.

Before I could land a punch back he kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me to the ground. We glared at each other for a long time before the corners of his mouth started to lift up. I started to smile and soon we were both laughing.

We leaned up against the wall and laughed.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. You just needed some sense knocked into you."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Are you going to stop worrying about Alivia now?" "No, she's my girl man. If anything happens to her, it's going to be a repeat of freshman year's summer." "Oh Lord." "Yeah, it's going to be that bad."

"Why haven't you just gone?" "Gone where?" "Gone to get her?" "I can't just go get her! I don't even know where she is!" "The necklace man! Think! We installed the microchip in it remember?"

A new kind of hope filled me.

"Do you have the tracking device?" "No I threw it away," he slapped my head. "Ouch!" "That's for being stupid." "I really wish you would stop hitting me!"

"Go to our room and go through the shelves. Find it. Take Ames key that's next to it. Leave tonight in the black SUV. You'll have to leave quickly because I can only override the system for so long." "Are you serious?" "I'm dead serious." "You are now my best friend." "Get your stuff together okay. Get ready for a plane ride." "A plane ride?"

"My mom has a private jet, I am always free to use it," I looked up and saw Kodi. "Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"You guys are amazing."

"We know."

I jumped up.

"Leave right after dinner when everyone is in the dining hall okay."

I nodded.

We headed back into the dining hall and I ate….half a pizza to myself.

I was going to get my girl back….I was going to get her back. I was going to hold her, kiss her, and love her.

**Never let her go.**

**[{Line Break}]**

I had everything I needed in my one bag.

Jake was waiting with me in the room his computer open with the Gallagher Academy's firewall flashing on his screen.

"Okay when your watch turns to 7:15 you are to break for it. You can open the doors and the alarm won't sound. Get Ames's car and take off. I should have the gates open by the time you get there."

This plan was getting even more dangerous by the minute.

"You're sure you want to do this for me?" "I'm positive." I heard the sound of girls below rushing to get to dinner.

The dinner I wasn't going to have.

When the halls are clear and you're down the stairs I'll jump in." "How long until you actually get in?" "Two minutes at the most." I glanced at our watch.

It was 7:12 now.

"Jake are you sure this will work?" "I'm positive." "Are you sure the alarms won't go off?" "I'm sure. Now shut up and watch the time." I couldn't help but freak out as it turned to 7:14.

"Hey man," he said as I opened the door.

I turned back to him.

"Good luck…..and make it back in one piece. Preferably with both of you alive." I grinned. "No problem."

I took the key from my pocket and jumped down the stairs two at a time.

When it turned 7:15 I prayed a small prayer and then threw open the door. The alarms **did not go off**! I bolted around the corner and saw the shiny black SUV.

I unlocked it, threw my bag in, jumped into the driver's seat, and slammed the door shut.

"Stop!"

I looked behind me to see a couple of teachers running at the car.

I stuck the key in the ignition and twisted it. The engine roared to life. I pushed the gear into Drive and slammed my foot on the gas. The car lurched forward and I did a "whoop" as I sped off towards the gate.

Someone shot at me and the back window shattered.

The car swerved but I jerked it back on the road. Slowly I saw the gates open. I was still thirty feet out. More gunshots sounded and a girl screamed. I floored the accelerator and I sped through the gates right as they were about to close.

As soon as I was outside the gates I slowed down a little.

I glanced back at Gallagher.

No time to feel bad now.

I had just committed Grand Theft Auto to go save my girlfriend. I had just broken out of one of the most secure schools in the world. I just let my friend hack into one of the most locked and carefully built firewalls in America. I had just turned into a juvenile delinquent.

It felt pretty damn good.

"I'm coming Liv," I whispered, "I'm coming for you babe."


	14. So Close But Not Close Enough

**Alivia POV**

_"I really don't want to do this," I mumbled. "Oh come on Liv. You've taken down three hundred pound men. You've taken beatings from Reb. You've been beat by members of the Circle. I'm sure you can jump into this lake," Trace said, pulling off his shirt. My mind temporarily froze. He had an eight pack. "Like what you see?" "Maybe." I took off my shirt and pants to reveal my purple bikini. His mouth dropped open. "Like what you see?" "Defiantly." He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently. "Now you're getting in." "Trace, I can't get into the water." I sighed. "Afraid you're going to mess up your hair?" I laughed sourly. "Yeah…that's it." "Come on," he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me towards the water. "Trace no!" "Liv its just water." "Don't please." He picked me up and walked towards the end of the dock. "Trace," I screamed. "One." "NO!" "Two." "Trace!" "Three!" He threw me into the air and I screamed. My back slammed against the water and I sunk under. Memories filled my mind.__** "Let's see how girly likes the water." I thrashed against my restraints. "Don't forget to hold your breath," he chuckled. They threw me in and I sunk to the bottom. I can hold my breath for fifteen minutes. They seemed to know that too. Suddenly an electric shock shot through my body. My mouth flew open and precious air floated out. I snapped my mouth shut. Again electricity coursed through my body causing me to scream. Water flew down my throat and I chocked. I was losing air fast….. **__"Liv!" Trace pulled me out of the water and I crawled up the grassy slope, chocking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he begged and held me in his arms tightly. I threw up the rest of the water and collapsed against him."What happened?" "The Circle….water and electricity…I couldn't breathe," I cried. "Babe I am so sorry," he rocked me back and forward. We stayed there staring out at the water. Water that almost killed me. _

**12:00 pm**

I woke up with tears running down my face.

"Alivia, are you awake?"

"Yes."

The Andersons opened my door and walked in.

"What's wrong?" "We have bad news."

I sat up quickly.

"What's wrong," I repeated. "Trace broke out of Gallagher last night." "What!?" "He stole Amelia's car and is headed to North Carolina." "North Carolina?" "Kodi Winter's has a jet that was waiting there for him."

"And he's coming here?" They nodded.

"But he can't?" They shook their heads.

"What's wrong if he's coming?" "You're not the only one who is in danger with the Circle." "He's in danger too?" "Yes…just he's not as bad as you." "Then why isn't he here?" "Because….," they trailed off.

"So is that why you came in here," I asked fingering my necklace. "We came in here to say we had to move safe houses."

"Why?"

"He can't find you Alivia. If he can find you…..the Circle can find you."

All hope of Trace getting here drained. "Okay," I whispered.

They left.

I rubbed my necklace and raised it to my lips. What were the odds that he was going to find me now? I stared out the window. "I love you," I mumbled, "I hope you find me."

**[{Ten hours later}]**

Cary came back in. "Alivia….we're going to need your necklace."

**[{Line Break}]**

**Trace POV**

I woke up in the front seat of the car.

Blinding sunlight filtered through the window and I squinted against it. In my hand was the tracker. I looked at it and saw the dot moving.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned.

I looked again. Alivia was moving fast…..towards me.

I taped on the screen Amelia had installed in the car and typed in the pass code. "Welcome Amelia." "Yeah yeah yeah," I mumbled.

"Contact Jake via computer," I demanded. "Contacting Jake." The car made a ringing noise and then Jakes face popped up on the screen.

"Trace! Man why aren't you on the plane?" "We have a change of plans." "That doesn't sound good." "They're moving Alivia." "Are you kidding me?" "Yeah…but she's headed North." "Is she close to you?" The tracker had the trackers position in blue and Alivia's in red. "She's not that far away." "You're going to risk it?" "Yeah…she is." "Do it man." "Okay."

"Jake," Kodi walked into the view of the screen. "What's up?" "There's something wrong with Ames…you might want to come check it out." Jake looked at me. "Go man….just come contact me later when you can."

"Thanks." He hung up.

I leaned back against the seat and then started the car up. I still had plenty of gas…I just hoped it would last me. I drove out the parking lot of the McDonalds and pulled into traffic.

Soon I was on my way following Alivia's trail.

I turned on the radio. A country song I didn't know came on but I didn't bother changing it.

Next to me a car full of teenagers pulled up next to me. They were defiantly older but the girls winked and waved at me. I ignored them and put on my sunglasses. They made me think of Alivia and I smiled.

I missed her so bad.

I loved the feel of her dark brown hair and the way her green eyes would lock with mine. I missed her lips. She would kiss me like no one else could….then again no one else has.

"God I miss her so much," I muttered.

I sped up a little and passed three cars. They honked at me but I ignored them and pulled away. I looked down at the tracker and saw Alivia approaching.

There was no way. It said she was right in front of me. I looked up and saw two long black limousines. I couldn't see threw the window but the tracker as going berserk.

My heart started to pound.

The limousines sped up and ran the light, causing me to slam hard on the brakes. One turned the corner and the one with the signal kept going. As soon as the light turned green I slammed my foot on the gas and shot forward.

I couldn't decide which way to go.

"What the heck," I muttered and jerked the wheel, causing the car to skid, spin, and swerve into the lane the limousine had gone. I thought I had lost all hope when I saw a dot of black at the very end of the lane.

"Gotcha."

I sped up until I was about one hundred feet away and then I slowed.

They turned into the forest and I stopped the car. I turned the car off, grabbed my bag, and hopped out. I ran as fast I could to get to the forest and then I slowed.

I would just have to walk into the forest unguarded with my instincts, my bag, and my desire to get to Alivia. That would probably keep me going the most.

I was so close….just not close enough.


	15. Kidnapped

**_I'm going to give Trace a problem. He won't get to Alivia that easily. I want to thank _****_Caley3324_****_for pointing out crucial information. I also want to give a huge hand to _****_alexia ryder_****_for being like the most awesome person ever with everything little thing she's helped me with. I owe it all to her. I lastly want to thank everyone who has reviewed!_**

**? POV**

"Has the package been sent?""Yes. They are leaving the house in six hours."

I nodded.

"Where is the boy," I demanded. "Five miles out of the safe houses security perimeter," my associate answered. "Shut down the security and make sure he gets into the perimeter," I pushed away my red ponytail and said "Have eight guards ready to dispatch to the safe house," I ordered, "those two won't go down easily." "Yes ma'am."

He got up and left.

I glanced at one of the screens and smirked. Alivia was working out in her bed room doing push ups and sit ups.

She was a proactive one….I just wondered how long it would be until I broke her.

"Alivia, get ready to meet your grandma," I stood up and walked out the door, anticipating the moment when I would get my hands on my son's only daughter.

I was tossed the keys to the SUV and climbed in the driver's seat. I had to beat the guards there so I could plan my theatrical entrance to kidnap my grandaughter.

**Alivia POV**

I finished my push ups and rubbed my neck.

Again I reached for the necklace I would probably never get back.

I threw open my door and leaned against the door frame. Cary and Derrick turned to look at me like I had just interrupted an important conversation.

"When do I get my necklace back?"

You know how they say be kind to your boyfriend/girlfriend's parents? Well that flew out the window.

"That is indefinite." "I want my necklace back!"

I sounded like a brat and I knew it but it wasn't a cover….and I hadn't stepped outside since they moved me from the last safe house. My freaking life was in danger! I could afford to be a bloody brat (a quote from Rebecca Violet Newman)!

"You aren't going to get your necklace back any time soon."

I glared at them and Derrick shifted uncomfortably but Cary stood her ground. She was of course a former Gallagher Girl. You don't back down from a fight.

"Alivia, we know that you are in a stitch right now. You've been separated from Trace and you are none to happy. We just got our son back and we are none to happy about that either. We may been separated from the others but we are here to make sure you are safe. Besides….Trace obviously loves you….we are going to keep him safe for you and him."

Slowly I backed down.

"I have a question."

"Yes," she asked curtly. "I need five minutes outside." "No absolutely not." "Please? I'll be good, I won't bug, and I'll do everything you tell me to. I just need five minutes." "It's a huge security risk Liv….we can't take that chance." "Please," I begged, "Do you really want a cooped up, angry, uncooperative teenaged Gallagher Girl?" "Oh heck no," Derrick muttered.

"If something happens to you, I will break you're **(insert two colorful words)** out of the Circle's base just to break you," Cary snapped and then opened the door.

Ileaped out and landed on a small pile of brown and yellow leaves. A cool breeze blew over me and I shivered. So much had changed in the month that I had been gone.

"You have five minutes. The cameras are watching your every move, no funny business."

"I promise."

"Now go ahead."

I took off running. It had been so long since I had been out it was almost too much for me to handle. Finally when I got to the middle of the forest I slowed down. I took a deep breath and smiled. I hugged my arms to my body and stared out into the forest. I could easily run…but I had to stay safe.

I owed my friends and family that much.

A twig snapped behind me and my senses went on high alert.

I spun around but was facing no one.

Then a hand touched my shoulder.

I kicked behind me and felt them groaned. I spin-kicked them in the stomach and they fell. It was a guy defiantly but he was wearing all black and had a mask on that was completely white. Fear filled me and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back and then reached his hand out to say "Stop" but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. I dropped down and straddled him to the ground.

I grabbed his mask and threw it off.

It was Trace.

**Trace POV**

As soon as she stepped outside the safe house I knew I had to get to her.

I had been sitting up in a tree that I could see everything from for three hours, just waiting. I watched her run towards me and I started to get down.

She looked good; I couldn't believe how much I missed her.

I waited until she had gotten comfortable to set out and touched her shoulder.

As soon as I touched her shoulder, I knew I was about to get a **huge** butt-whooping.

She kicked me there….yes very painful…causing me to see stars, and then kicked me in the stomach. I did the stupid thing I decided to reach for her again. Wearing that mask probably wasn't helping my case either.

She flipped me over and then straddled me to the ground (which I really didn't mind).

"Trace," she asked as soon as she ripped off my mask. "Yeah…I probably shouldn't have done that." "Trace," she repeated...like she couldn't believe I was there.

I nodded.

"Now I don't mind you being in my lap and all but…..I need you to get up."

She rolled off and then stood up, trying to secided if I was real.

I barely stood up when she threw herself at me and almost knocked me over. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. She threw up her head and slammed her lips onto mine.

Now normally I am the more proactive one but she must have missed me more than I realized. I dropped my hands down to her hips and pulled her against me (like there was any room left in between our bodies before). She moved her hands to my hair and held my lips against hers tightly.

We kissed like it was our last one….like we were going to die with out it.

When we pulled apart we were breathless.

"God I miss you so much," I breathed. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"How did you get here?" "Jake gave me the keys to Ames' car. I broke out and came to see you. _I had to see you_," I kissed her again.

"It's really not safe for both of us to be here," she said, staring at me with huge eyes like Bambi. "Yeah I know. Everywhere we go isn't safe."

She laid her head on my chest and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and laid my cheek on top of her head.

I finally had my girl back.

Then she tensed in my arms like something was wrong. "What's up?"

"It's been five minutes…," she trailed off. "Five minutes for what?" "Cary said I had five minutes before I had to come back. It's been five minutes and three seconds." Now that may not mean much to you but if a spy says five minutes, they mean exactly five minutes.

Three seconds over could mean things….very bad things.

"Maybe she's watching you on the cameras," I suggested but I felt it too. Like someone was watching us.

"Trace, did you bring anyone with you?" "No, just me," I said. "Are you sure? Like I mean someone you brought unintentionally?"

"I really hope not."

"Oh Trace you did."

We spun around and saw _her_ standing there.

Her long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her bright green eyes gleamed with the look of a mad woman.

"Trace, long time no see," she smiled. "There was a reason for that," I snapped. I pushed Alivia behind me but she quickly moved back in front.

"Do I know you?"

I looked around and saw eight guards step into the clearing, two of them dragging my mom and dad.

I immediately wanted to jump at them and get them back but I had to stay right by Alivia. If someone is beyond help at that point...you have to stay with the person who will need your help next...

"Sweetie, you've never meet me. I'm your-."

"Worst nightmare," I mumbled.

It really sucks to get death looks from the woman who has tried to kill you multiple times and your girlfriend at the same time.

"I'm your grandma."

Alivia fell back into me like she was trying to get away from the witch.

"There's no way…..I only have one grandma. My dad's parents are dead." "Honey my son married your mother and obviously I am right here."

Alivia reached back and touched my stomach. I reached forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her into me.

"Oh, I see. You guys are…what is it called…an item?"

We glared.

Behind me, two guards had been creeping up on us like we didn't notice.

"Babe…remember P&E? The last class we had?" "Yeah?" "Do you how Reb and Dondre crept up behind us," I dropped my voice really low to where only she heard me.

She nodded. "Copy that."

I ran my fingers over her stomach and she stopped moving. I tapped her stomach over and over until she nodded.

**_Count down from three starting now. _**Three...two...one.

I kicked behind me and felt my foot connect with flesh. The guard grabbed my foot and I spun in the air, kicking him in the face. He fell to the ground and hit the back of my leg. I dropped like a stone and he punched my side. I rolled off to the side, catching my breath, as he stood up. He ran at me and I side stepped him.

Rage filled me and red danced before my eyes.

He tried to punch at me but I grabbed his fist, twisted his arm over, and slammed my elbow into his. It snapped and he screamed and dropped to the ground. I stepped on his back and grabbed his head.

With a crack of his neck, he stopped moving. I turned back to see Alivia staring at me horrified.

"Liv," I started.

She ignored me and started to run at me.

She jumped, grabbed my shoulder, pushed off, and flipped over me, landing flat on the man who was sneaking up on me.

I ducked as a huge guard punched at me and grabbed his fist. I spun him around and kicked his back. It snapped under my foot and he fell to the ground paralyzed.

Alivia screamed and I wheeled around to see her holding her arm. It was swollen and turning purple.

She elbowed the man who held her in the nose and he let go. She ran at me and then spun, kneeing the guard behind me in the groin. He doubled over and she punched him in the back of the neck. His neck broke under the weight and he went motionless.

"Gallagher doesn't exactly leave us in the dark about what you do and how to do it," she winced and glanced at her arm.

It made me mad how she was right next to me and I couldn't even keep her safe!

Four guys down and two to go...piece of cake.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Ready!"

She ran and did a back flip over the guard, pulling his shoulders down, making him fall down onto his back. She landed on his stomach and blood shot out of his mouth.

Even I had to look away…which landed me a punch in the nose.

I fell back and grabbed it.

The man kicked at me and I grabbed his leg and kicked his knee in. He groaned and fell down. I punched his nose and then grabbed his neck and snapped it. He twisted and fell to the ground.

**(If any of you are cringing right now you have good reason to. I decided to add what the boys at Blackthorne learn and how girls can be just as tough as the guys. Sorry if I made you sick. Because I'm getting pretty nauseous too.) **

I reached for Alivia's good arm and pulled her to me.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

I turned back to face the woman.

"Very good," she smirked.

A sickening thud and Alivia collapsed in a heap to the ground behind I could move something hard smashed into my head.

"But not good enough."

The last thing I saw was Alivia being dragged away from me...again.

**Hey guys, this will probably be the last chapter for a while. School's starting back on Thursday and conditioning for school ball starts soon after. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for everything! Have a great New Year!**


	16. Torture Together

_**Hello my lovelies, I know it's been a while! Life is hectic! I hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's Day. I did. ; ) For those who have been waiting and didn't forget about my story here is chapter 16.**_

**Alivia POV **

I woke up with my head throbbing.

I slowly sat up and blinked. My vision cleared and I saw I was in a bunker with gray concrete walls, no windows, one steel door, and a camera mounted on the wall.

I heard a groan from beside me and I turned to see Trace stirring.

"Trace," I breathed and threw my arms around him. "Oomph," he mumbled as I pushed into him. My arm was screaming at me to stop gripping him but I held him tighter. "Liv," he asked finally. "Yeah." He wrapped his strong arms around me and pressed his face against my hair. I pressed myself against him as tightly as I could.

"I am so sorry," he mumbled.

I pulled back. "Don't say that."

"If I hadn't been so selfish and held in my need for you we wouldn't have been found." "Don't say that," I repeated, "they would have found me. They've been looking for me since I was first admitted to Gallagher. They had been planning this for years."

"You heard that demon. I brought them with me." "Not on purpose," I said quietly. "No, never on purpose," he confirmed."See," I ran my fingers through his dark hair, the hair I had been missing for months, "it wasn't your fault." He looked around and then back at me.

"We're together," I whispered. "Together," he repeated.

I swallowed hard as I let it sink in where we were and what we were to go through. "Trace, no matter what happens…..I love you." "I love you too." "Forever and always?" He pressed his lips to my forehead and whispered "Forever and always."

Then the door flew open and four guards walked in with my "grandmother" in the front.

"Good, you're awake."

She snapped her fingers and the guards rushed forward. I was wretched away from Trace.

"NO!"

I started to pull and kick but they held my arms tightly, twisting my bad arm painfully. I screamed and felt my arm burn in extreme pain.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Trace pulled an arm free and punched one guard in the face. He slung his arm around and got the other guard in the neck. The man fell in a heap on the ground.

Trace surged forward trying to reach me when I heard a metal pressed against my scalp and I froze. Trace screeched to a halt; looking murderous. "Move and I **will** pull this trigger," Catherine said coolly. Trace looked into my eyes with so much worry and love and I wanted to run to him.

But of course that would get us both killed.

"Trace," I choked, "don't move."

I wasn't worried about me. I wasn't afraid to die. I just didn't want him getting hurt.

Trace turned to marble; his only movements were the clenching and unclenching of his fist and the grinding of his jaw. "Good boy. Now if you don't cooperate, you will not have a girlfriend for much longer."

If anything, that made him angrier, more dangerous, and.…hotter…much hotter.

The two guards he attacked soon had him in their grip again. He stood there unmoving and let them grabbed him roughly. "Now, this is how it will work. We will interrogate you both. If you give us answers we won't kill you. If we think you are lying to us…you will wish that you were dead."

I locked eyes with Trace and he gave me a slight nod. It was plain and simple…they were going to torture us. We had been through it before; nothing about the topic was new to either of us. "Trace, you go with Brenthaven," a tall buff man walked into the room. "Alivia, you will come with me." "Fun," I thought sourly. The guards roughly pulled Trace from the room.

"I love you," he called over his shoulder. "I love you too," I returned weakly.

I knew he knew I meant it.

"Now, follow me."

**[{Line Break}]**

I screamed again and felt more tears stream down my face. "**Tell me the truth**," Catherine yelled, "where did your mother go for her last mission?" "_**I don't know**_," I wept.

She back handed me across my cheek and my head snapped to the side.

"Do I have to do this again," she asked, laying her hand on the knob. "No please," I begged.

She switched the knob on and I screamed out in pain. Electricity coursed through my body and pulsed through the metal chains holding me down to the chair. My whole body burned and I wanted nothing more than to keel over and die.

But I couldn't do that.

The electricity disappeared and I dropped my head forward. "I think that's enough for today." My body was tingling and I could barely unlocked the chains and I fell out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Your boyfriend is waiting for you," Catherine sneered.

Two guards picked me up, dragged me out the room, and down the hall.

I saw the door open and saw where Trace was sitting with his head laying against the wall. "Liv," he jumped up, stumbled, and then rushed towards me. The guards threw me down on the ground and he dropped down on his knees next to me.

I didn't move for a long time.

He waited beside me until I tried to push up from the ground with my good arm. He placed his hands under my arms and pulled me into his lap.

I shook against him and cried silently.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

**[{Line Break}]**

I woke up with my head resting on Trace's arm.

His arm was strewn lightly across my waist protectively.

I turned to where I was facing him, mostly to get off my bad arm. Even in his sleep he had a worried expression on his face. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pursed tightly.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Slowly his lips relaxed against mine and he brought his hand up to hold my face gently.

When we pulled back, we didn't say a word. I laid my head back on his arm and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.I stared into his eyes and smiled back and mouthed "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Waking, Wishing, & Worrying

**Hey guys, for this chapter and a few chapters onward, I've decided to split POVs with some of the other characters. I hope you enjoy. **

**Cammie POV**

**Two weeks later**

I started to pace my office like I do when I'm worried or nervous…or both.

I was worried about Alivia and Trace. But mostly Alivia. I hadn't heard from the Andersons and Alivia hadn't sent any more letters to us. Jake wouldn't tell anything about what he knew about Trace or where he was. Kodi wouldn't either.

They didn't realize the danger that Trace and Alivia were in if they were together.

I finally sat down at my desk and grabbed my phone. I stopped and hesitated. Should I call Zach? Should I really be worrying that much? "Come on Cam…call him," I mumbled to myself and picked up the phone. I had Zach on speed dial…ever since we had Alivia.

One ring…two rings…three rings.

"Hello?"

"Zach, it's me." "Hey Gallagher Girl what's wrong?" I breathed deeply. "Zach I'm worried about Alivia and Trace. I think he found her…and I think the Circle found them." "Cammie, why would you think that? I'm sure Alivia's fine."

He sounded calm and cool but I know Zach.I've known him since the eleventh grade. I know when he's lying, I know when he's tired, I know when he's mad, and I always know when he's worried.

"Zachary, I know you're worried."

He sighed. "You must be really worried…you called me Zachary." "Zach this is no time to laugh," I snapped.

"Cammie, calm down. I am worried about Alivia. I always am. I have to admit, I've waiting to hear from the Andersons."I bit my lip in worry. "You haven't heard anything either?" "No ma'am I haven't."

I heard voices from his end and he said "Hold on babe." "Okay," I said reluctantly. I heard mumbling and someone speaking in an urgent tone. Five minutes and twenty three seconds later he picked up the phone.

"Cameron…baby…they have them."

**Jake POV**

I gripped Ames hand in hope that she would feel something. I shook her bed slightly to see if she would wake up.

"Come on Ames, wake up for me," I pleaded. She lay silent on the bed. I listened to the sound of the heart monitor beep evenly.

She was still alive.

That's all that mattered.

"Ames…wake up for me. Wake up for me so we can be together like Kodi and Alex or Reb and Dondre. Wake up so we can be like Alivia and Trace. _**I miss you**_. Please wake up for me."

I knew it was a long shot, I knew she wasn't going to wake up.

I smoothed her hair down and then pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you. I haven't known you for long but I know you're beautiful. I know you are one of the smartest people I have ever met. I love the way you laugh and the way you blush when I compliment you. I love how you can make the simplest equation that much harder. Most of all I love you whole personality. I love the way you're blue eyes sparkle when you're happy. I love how you're clumsy and how you can get hurt from the simplest things. I love you."

I closed my eyes and slowly pressed my lips to hers.

Our first kiss.

That seemed like nothing but meant **everything**.

I pulled back and whispered "I'll be back."

I got up and started to leave the room when I heard "Jake."

I spun around and saw Amelia's eyes **_open_**. She turned her head slightly and smiled at me.

"I love you too."

**Reb POV**

I sat up in the window of the North Tower of the school. The only person who knows about it is Alivia.

I leaned against the cold glass and watched at 7th and 8th graders ran along the field in groups. A few girls were sparring without supervision and I watched as one girl was pinned by another before her friend pulled her up and they started again.

They reminded me of Alivia and me.

I hadn't heard from her or Trace for two weeks. I felt bad how we never really made up. I was being stupid and concerned about my own feelings. There was a scraping noise and a grunt as someone started to come into the room but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Reb?"I didn't answer.

Strong arms wrapped around me and a low voice whispered "What's on your mind."

I turned and cried into my daddy's chest.

"Shh princess it's okay," he whispered and held me against him. "She's gone daddy…and the last thing we really did together was fight." "Did you ever apologize?" "No…I was too stubborn to," I sobbed. "Rebecca Violet Newman, I did not raise you to cry," my dad wiped away my tears with his thumb. "What if she never comes back…..what if she doesn't make it back? The last thing we did was hit each other."

My dad is white and my mom is black. My dad's American and my mom's British. He is goofy and always playing around but is determined. He'll protect the ones he loves no matter what it takes. My mom is headstrong, always looking at the more dangerous side of the situation, and hates when someone tells her to chill out. I'm more of my mom's complexion but I had some of my dad's features. I am determined and I will fight to the end for my family and friends. I have his nose, his eyes, and his ability to make people calm down or get angry in a matter of seconds by saying only a few words. I'm more like my dad. Everyone says I am a spitting image of my mom and I guess I am but truthfully…I am a daddy's girl.

Always have been and always will be.

"What do I do dad? I want my best friend back." "I want my niece back same as you. I was pretty attached to Trace also…but until we know for sure…there is nothing we can do."

I curled into a ball against him and wiped my eyes.

"Dad…remember when you said we could all go to California when summer break came. All of the girls and uncles and aunts," I asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"I looked up at him and asked "Can we still do that?"

It was a long shot and he promised me that when I was ten years old. Before the Circle was trying to kill Alivia. Before Trace came and made her his world. Before Ames cracked those fifty NSA codes in the fourth grade. Before we even thought about truly being Gallagher Girls or spies.

"Yes…we can...try."

**Trace POV**

I woke up with Alivia's head lying on my chest.I glanced down at her and noticed a large purple and blue bruise of her head. I started to shake as anger seeped in.

"Trace?"

Alivia moved and brought her head up to face me. "Yeah babe?"

"Are you okay?"

I had a broken arm, bruises lining my body, and I could barely move on my own accord.

But she meant mentally.

"I'm hanging in there." "Truthfully…..are you okay?" I adjusted my arm around her and sighed. "I don't know."

She pressed her face against my chest and let out a small breath.

"Did you ever think of what a normal life would be like? Like going to high school and going to the movies for dates. Or going home to an actual house and playing with your dog before you do homework?" I hesitated. "Yeah…I do. A lot actually." "I do too…almost every day. Sometimes, I wish I had that life. Being able to be normal." I laughed softly.

"If only that were possible."

She picked her head up and said "I know it's stupid but I wish my kids could have a normal life." I brushed her knotted hair away from her face and smiled sadly. "It's not stupid…just impossible." She returned my smile and laid her head back down.

"Trace…..do you ever think of growing up…and having kids."

"Yeah…I do sometimes."

"When it's snowing I always picture two little kids. Twins actually…a boy and a girl, running, falling, and playing in the snow for hours on end. I would be standing outside with them, holding another little girl who's reaching out to try to grab the snowflakes," she said quietly. I closed my eyes and pictured it.

I could see it defiantly.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head."When we get out of here…..I'll make sure you have that."

She slowly moved her arms and tucked them around me, holding her to me.

"Promise me one thing Trace," she whispered. "Anything." "Promise me you'll stay with me. Promise me you'll stay strong." "I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"Trace if something was to happen to me and I changed…what would you do?"I waited for a while before I answered her.

"I would fight to get the real you back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	18. Losing You Won't Work For Anyone

**Alivia POV**

**Four weeks later**

**[{Dream/Flashback}]**

_I sat outside my dad's office, waiting for my mom to come pick me up in the school's helicopter. I had absolutely nothing to do and I had already memorized every tile, brick, and light of that hallway. I was bored out of my mind. My dad told me last week that I couldn't go exploring Blackthorne without him with me. But I've always been rules optional. I looked into my dad's office and saw his back turned to me and that he was on the phone. The perfect opportunity to leave. __I quietly got up and looked around. I decided to go left since I've always gone right when trying to decide where to go. I walked quickly down the hall and then turned left. School didn't get in for another week so I thought I would be alone. Of course I was wrong. "Hey you." I spun around and got whipped in the face by my hair. In front of me was a boy my age with dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He had a look about him that made me think he was up to no good. Then again neither was I. His hair flopped down in front of his face and he flipped it out of his eyes while staring at me the whole time. He was hot…..I had to give him that. "Hey yourself." He smirked. That wasn't going to work. "Don't do that." "Don't do what?" "Don't smirk. That's my thing." "I don't see your name on it," he smirked. "Yeah but my fist will be on your lip if you don't stop." He stopped smirking. "That's better." He gave me a strange look. "Why are you here," he asked. "I could ask you the same question," I said reaching out behind me to touch the wall. "Headmaster Goode came and picked me up early about two weeks ago. Why are you here," he repeated. That would explain where my dad had gone. "I'm waiting for my mom to come pick me up." "Blackthorne is a strange pick up place for a girl." The way he said girl let me know he knew I was anything but. "Not really. Not when my father is the headmaster of the school itself." If he was shocked he didn't show it. He took a few steps towards me until he was maybe three inches away when he stuck out his hand. "The name's Anderson. Trace Anderson." "Goode. Alivia Goode," I shook it. "I take it this won't be the last time we meet," he whispered. I stared into his emerald eyes and whispered back "I wouldn't count on it." He smirked and then stopped himself. I reached behind me and pressed on the wall. A whole section of it swung around to reveal a dark corridor. He pushed past me and stepped inside. He turned back to me and held out his hand. "Care to join me?" I reluctantly placed my hand on top of his and we walked into the darkness together. _

**[{Flashback over}]**

I woke up with a sharp pain in side.

"Get up girl," a rough voice said. I groaned and sat up.

Trace was nowhere to be found but the screams confirmed my worst fears.

"Get up," the guard repeated and kicked me in the stomach again. I struggled to get up with my one arm and as soon as both feet were on the ground, he pushed me forward.

I fell through the door and into the hallway. Along the hallway were closed doors. All of them were black. The man grabbed my good arm and dragged me behind him roughly.

"You and your boyfriend will be sharing punishment today," he grinned at me and I shook my head. "Put him back in the room please. Don't hurt him anymore," I begged.

The look on the man's face changed from treacherousness to semi-remorse. "That's not up to me to decide."

He stopped at a door labeled "The Tub."Memories of water and electricity filled my mind.

"No. No! NO!" I started to swing my arms wildly and kick at him but he blocked every punch. He started to pull me through the door and I gripped the door frame with everything I had. "NO," I screamed and tried to pull away from him, from that room. "Let go," he ripped me free of my death grip. I was dragged into the room and thrown against the wall.

The door slammed behind the man and I looked around in panic. There was nothing except one glass wall separating me from the next room…and Trace. As soon as he saw me he crawled over to the window and started to bang on it. I jumped up and ran to it and started to hit it with my fist.

He had a cut running down his face that was bleeding slowly and a black and purple bruise was forming on his jaw. I wanted to cry so badly.

"Liv," he screamed but I only heard him faintly through the glass. "Trace," I yelled back. I wanted to hold him to me and never let go. He was so close to me. "Listen to me," he started. Tears streamed down my face as I continued to beat the glass.

"**LISTEN**!"

I stopped and looked at him mournfully. "Stay strong and keep going for me okay. Whatever happens make it out of here," he said. "No, don't say that," I screamed through the glass. He placed his hand and forehead on the glass and I did the same.

"Never give up," Trace said.

I knew why he was saying that. He didn't think he was going to make it. They had beaten him all morning, he could barely stand and he looked like he was fighting trying not to pass out. Whatever they were going to do to us might finish him off.

"Trace you have to stay with me. You promised you would stay with me," I screamed. I wasn't screaming because I wanted him to hear me I was screaming because I was hysterical. The thought of losing Trace was pushing me over the edge. I looked over at Trace and realized he had fallen.

"Trace!"

His body started to do horrible twitching and flailing motions.

"TRACE!"

Then out of nowhere my body felt like it was on fire. I dropped to the ground and started to scream.

"ALIVIA!"

I saw him start to get up when he fell to the ground again. I heard his screams but they all seemed distant.

Suddenly I heard a deep rumbling and I turned just in time to get slammed in the face with a jet of water. I jumped up and pressed myself against the glass wall. Water started to pool at my feet and my heart felt like it was about to burst. I turned and saw Trace being electrocuted worse, his body actually jumping inches off the ground before slamming back down onto it.

I screamed and cried as the water was now calf high. I **couldn't** go through this again.

**I would rather die than go through this again.**

The water was up to my waist and I started to splash around trying to escape to nowhere.

Trace turned his head and watched me cry and scream for him. He tried to reach for the glass but another wave of electricity shot through him. Now I was floating.

_I love you mom and dad. I love you Reb, Kodi, and Amelia. I'm glad I met you Dondre, Alex, and Jake. I love you Aunt Liz, Aunt Macey, Aunt Bex, Uncle Jonas, Uncle Grant, and Uncle Preston. Most of all I love you Trace._

I pressed my hands against the glass as the water reached my chin. I looked down at Trace and mouthed "I love you." He shook his head and I realized he was crying. "I love you too," he mouthed back. The water was just under my lower lip when I mouthed "Forever and always". I felt the water slip into my mouth. "Forever and always," he mouthed back. The water slowly made its way to the ceiling of the room.

I stared at Trace and he started at me.

That's when the first wave of electricity hit.

**Two days later**

**Kodi POV**

I stayed up all night thinking about Alivia and Trace.

The Goode's just told us they had been taken which meant they could only have one thing going for them.

Death.

Unless we got them out of there. Which we would stop at nothing to do. Amelia had just woken up and when we explained to her what happened to Alivia and Trace while she was sleeping, she looked like she wanted to pass out.

I heard a soft knock at our door and I climbed out of bed to open it.

Standing outside was Alex.

At any other time I would snap at him and tell him to go back to bed.

"I know it's late but -." I didn't let him finish.

I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He slid his arms around me and held me tightly against him, letting me soak his shirt with my tears. All that emotion that I had been holding in since the beginning of the year flowed out freely. Ten minutes had passed when I stopped crying and was only sniffling.

"Are you good now," he asked, smiling.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Come on."

He pulled me back into the room, closed the door quietly behind me, and led me over to my bed. He sat down and then pulled me into his lap. I curled up into a ball and rested against him. For a while we sat there in silence and I listened to the steady beating of his heart.

Finally he asked "What are we going to do Kodi?" I didn't answer for a while.

"I think…we might have to go get them."

He chuckled deeply and it rumbled through his chest. "That is the most dangerous thing we can do."

I moved out of his lap to wear I was sitting on my bed in front of him. "I can't just sit here and assume that someone will go get them. I know you are pushing down this urge to get up and leave right now," I said sternly. He gave me a look like I had hit home. "Kodi, I know that you want to go get them. I want to get them too! Alivia is like a sister and Trace is the closest thing I've ever had to a brother. I would do anything to get them back. But right now there isn't anything we can do."

I stared down at my satin purple comforter and blinked the tears back. "There is something we can do. When Aunt Cammie went missing…Uncle Zach and the others went crazy trying to find her. To them losing Alivia is a repeat of what happened to Aunt Cammie. They know they can't go get her because they would kill her on the spot. It's up to us to do something."

He shook his head.

"Alex please," I begged.

Yeah, Kodi Winters begged for a guy to do something for her.

That **never** happens.

But my best friend and her boyfriend's lives were at stake here, I would beg all day if it meant helping them.

"I don't know what we can do, _**if we can do anything**_, Kodi but I'll try." I threw my arms around his neck and smashed my lips onto his. He smiled against my lips and then pulled back. "Now go to sleep for me babe." He kissed my forehead and then got up. I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Alex," I started.

"Yeah?"

"I…I umm," I didn't know how to say it.

He leaned down and then pressed his lips to mine briefly before he whispered "I love you too."

**Dondre POV**

"So you're saying that we should just get up and leave?"

I sat there in the North Tower with Reb in my arms while facing Alex and Kodi.

Jake and Amelia were down in the infirmary making sure she was getting all her medicines for the day.

"We talked about it last night," they shared a look, "and we think we should." "Do you know how much danger we would put ourselves in," Reb asked, "what would our parents think if we all got up and went missing after we're already missing Alivia and Trace."

Kodi bit her lip and Alex slid an arm around her waist.

"We know it's dangerous and risky and would probably get all privileges and abilities to the girls taken away but Trace and Alivia are worth it."

Reb turned in my arms to face me. "What do you think?"

"I automatically say yes…but what if something happens where one of us doesn't make it back." "We will make it back. Especially with Jake and Amelia working together with the technology aspect. Jake can easily download a floor plan of the entire Circle base including security, cells, rooms, and where Alivia and Trace are being held," Alex said.

"If we don't go get them then it might be too late and we'll never see our friends again," Kodi added.

I wanted Trace back as bad as everyone else. Alivia was like a little sister to me…..if I were to lose both of them…it would be horrible.

"I'm in," I mumbled. Reb smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I am too."

"All we have to do is tell Jake and Ames and we'll be all set." "Should we plan first though, like when we get there and stuff," I asked.

Reb smirked.

"Dondre, Kodi and I have learned in past experiences that when we plan anything , **_all hell breaks loose_**."


	19. Saving The Possible Dead

**Cammie POV**

I stood in front of my desk looking at my friends. Zach stood beside me, his body tense and his anger radiating off of him in hot waves. Our friends didn't know yet…but they could tell something was wrong.

I took a deep breath and said "Alivia and Trace have been taken by the Circle."

We had all been trained to not show any emotion and they didn't. Even Liz held in her tears that I knew were coming.

"They were taken approximately a month ago. Who knows how much ha-has been done to them," my voice cracked. Zach reached out and placed a hand on the small of my back.

There was a long silence.

"So…we have to go get them?"

I tuned out them remembering the things that had been done to me when I was kidnapped. Things that scarred me for life. No one could get fifty feet to the base let alone get in and save me."Maybe we can send in an extraction team," Macey said hopefully.

"No."

They all turned to me. "What Cam?"

I turned to Zach.

"We can't go get them." "Why not? We have to." "We won't make it fifty feet in front of the base let alone get in. **We can't get them**." They exchanged looks.

I thought about how I was called "mentally unstable" when I got back. How I killed a man and almost killed another one. How I assembled a gun without knowing it in Sublevel 3. I remembered the circus music that played in my head over and over. I **was** mentally unstable…and now Alivia might be.

Suddenly Preston's phone rang and he gave us an apologetic look as he answered it.

I looked at Zach and he gave me a worried look. "Are you okay?" I nodded and he leaned over and kissed me under my jaw. "You know we'll have to get to them somehow." I nodded. "I know." I had a feeling something bad was about to happy. It wasn't the spy in me or the woman in me.

_It was the mother in me._

"Zach…the kids," I started.

**"They what!" **

We all turned to Preston as he dropped his phone in his locked eyes with me.

"The jet...is gone."

**Reb POV**

I sat with my knees up to my chin while staring out of the jet's window**.**Kodi signed for it and we were able to take it immediately.

The ocean was a deep blue and was beautiful but I had a deep sinking feeling in my stomach.

The door opened and Dondre walked had on a plain white t-shirt and jeans that hung off his butt.

"You need a belt," I joked. "Yes Miss Newman."

He sat down and laid an arm across my shoulders. "Are you okay?" I started to nod but then I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I just snuck out of Gallagher with my parents there and then we took a private jet to who knows where without permission and we're headed to someone where we get killed…," I leaned my head against the window. "So you're telling me Rebecca Newman is not afraid to kill a grown man with a hairbrush but is afraid to go behind her parents back to save her best friend and boyfriend's lives?" "Yeah I know I'm pathetic," I said sourly.

"No you're not. You're a murderous, crazy, extremely hot, killer, athletic, psychotic-."

"I get it."

"But you're defiantly not pathetic," he smiled. I laid my head on his shoulders and sighed. "I've never gone behind my parents back before." "Reb, you're a spy. Spies are rules optional. They do dangerous stuff for the ones they love."

I lifted up my head and looked into his eyes. His eyes are dark brown like chocolate and they make me melt. His smiled disappeared and he brought his hand around and laid a finger under my chin. Slowly he leaned forward and I stared at his lips.

"Dondre…I've never…kissed anybody," I dropped my head. He lifted my head up and I found myself staring at his lips again.

"Then let me be the first one you do," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and felt myself sink against him. His thumb caressed my cheek softly and I felt myself melt.

"Hey Reb, check this out- whoa…..sorry." We pulled apart and saw Jake and Amelia standing in the was beaming at me and holding her computer in front of her.

"It's okay," Dondre said and moved his arm from my shoulders. I placed my feet on the floor and stood up. "What's up?" "Ames got through," Jake beamed. "You did?" She nodded and rushed over to me.

"Okay here's a plan of the entire base." A green grid of the building showed up on her screen and rotated around. "At every twenty feet there is a guard tower around the entire building." "Wait what about there," Dondre pointed. Where his finger was a hole stood. "There is no guard tower there," Jake smirked. "So that's how we get in," I smiled.

Ames shrugged, "More or less."

"What do you mean more or less," Dondre asked. "You see they still have guards there…with electronic guns." "Electronic guns?" She nodded. "They still have bullets but they can only be turned on by a certain code so the guards don't accidentally shoot themselves." "Or so if someone tries to break in, they won't use the guns against them," I mumbled.

"Exactly."

"So all we need is the code right?" "Right…which we don't have." "Of course we don't," Dondre said and shook his head disbelievingly.

"But you can get it right," I asked."Of course we can," Jake ran a hand through his hair, "but it has a hint and we can't figure it out." "Okay so what's the hint?" Ames looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

"It's Uncle Zach's dad's name."


	20. Sweet Moments During Suicide Missions

_**How are you my little ladybugs? (My quote of Nikki Minaj). How has life been treating ya? Well here is chapter 20. I hope you like it. **_

**Amelia POV**

I sat cross legged with my laptop on my lap.

The plush velvet seats were nice and soft but I wasn't thinking about that.

The seat warmers that were installed were the least of my worries. I was more worried about Uncle Zach's dad's name and the incredibly cute boy that just walked into the room. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey." "Hi," he scooted past me and sat down. "Any luck with the names," Jake asked. I shook my head mournfully. "I've tried just about everything," I sighed, "and nothing has come up." "Have you tried fake alias?"

"Of course I didn't," I groaned and dropped my head in my hands. He laughed quietly. "You just have a habit of over thinking things babe." Whoa….babe? He glanced at me, turned a quick shade of red, and then quickly said "I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking. I just-." I turned and kissed him on the cheek. "It's fine." He blushed again and then cleared his throat.

"So why don't you try that?" I messed around with the computer until I hacked into Langley. I searched through a couple of files that were under the "classified" part of the CIA headquarters and shifted through it a little. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I muttered. "Don't get upset," Jake said quietly and pointed to the screen. There was a file marked "Unknowns."

"Do you want to check this," I asked. "Sure…as long as they don't track us." "Oh don't worry; my dad got me this computer for a reason." He didn't push it. "I clicked on the file and over eighty-six pages o

f names popped up on the screen. I looked over at Jake uncertainly. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "I'm 74.6 percent positive," he said in a matter of fact manner. "Well that makes me feel so certain." He chuckled. "Trust me. You can trust me right?" I turned and found myself staring in his eyes, his beautiful, bright blue eyes. "Yeah…I can." "Okay because we are about to pull an all nighter." "Oh I am so ready," I said sarcastically and clicked on the first name.

**[{Line Break}] **

Six hours later we were still up and searching through names still. We had narrowed it down to three names. Two with the name of Goode and one with the name of Mavis. "We are so close," I whispered more to myself. Jake's head rested on my shoulder and I thought he was asleep but he lifted his head and said "then let's get this over with." I smiled and clicked on the first name.

It was a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked like Uncle Zach most defiantly but he wasn't Uncle Zach's dad. "What about him, he looks like Mr. Goode," Jake pointed. I studied him a little more before I shook my head.

"No….that's not him." "How do you know," he asked. "I just…know." Reb would have made me explain my reason. Alivia would have given a look and say "You can't just know." Kodi would tell me I can't trust any male figure by just looking at them. But Jake just said "Okay." I clicked on the next picture and saw a man with dark brown hair and green eyes also.

The other man had dark reddish-brown hair and green eyes. I minimized the pictures and brought them together to compare them. "Who would it be? Obviously the one with the dark hair has more resemblance," Jake mumbled to himself but I ignored him. I looked at both men's faces closely and looked over every little detail.

"Which one are you," I asked quietly. I felt Jake's hand lay itself on my arm and shake it a little. I looked up at him and he pointed to the screen. "That's our guy." It was the man with the dark reddish-brown hair. And the annoying smirk plastered on his face. "How do you know," I asked, pretty sure myself. "I just….know," he said smiling. That was enough for me.

**Alex POV**

I sat next to Kodi in the cock pit. We hadn't talked much and it was very tense.

About five minutes after I shifted in my seat, Kodi got up and left the cock pit, leaving me to fly the jet by myself. I flipped the plane to autopilot and left. Dondre was walking past as I left and I grabbed his arm. "Can you fly the plane till I get back," I asked. "Sure thing."

He disappeared the way I came. I walked into the kitchen part and saw Kodi leaning against the counter, swaying slightly, her back to me. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?"

She turned in my arms and laid her head against my chest.

"I'm tired." "Why didn't you tell me," I said, slowly rocking back and forward, "you could have gone to bed hours ago." "I didn't want you to have to fly it by yourself," she yawned. I chuckled quietly. "I would have been fine. I would have made Dondre help me."

She smiled slightly and slid her hands to the lower part of my back, holding me to her loosely.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For what?" "For being there and agreeing to go on this suicide mission to help our friends. "You don't have to thank me for that," I whispered, still rocking. She looked up at me and shook her head. "No I mean, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten this far." I smirked. "I am amazing aren't I?" She slapped my arm playfully.

"Shut up. No need to be cocky." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Do me a favor and go to sleep babe." Kodi shook her head again. "I don't want you to be alone." "I have Dondre. You need sleep." She sighed and laid her head back on my chest. "Okay." I continued to rock until her breathing was nice and deep. I picked her up gently and held her bridal style. I carried her through the compartments until I got to the sleep quarters.

I knocked on the door and Reb opened it. "A little help," I whispered. She smiled and opened the door for me. I walked over and gently laid Kodi on the bed. I did my best to pull the covers over her and then kissed her forehead.

"Night babe." Her arm found its way around my neck and pulled me down to her lips. "Good night," she whispered and I laid her arm on the bed. I slowly made my way out of the room and headed back to the cockpit.

"Try not to wake her," I said as I passed Reb. "I've lived with this chick for awhile Alex. I think I know better than to wake her up." I laughed quietly and she disappeared around the corner. When I got back to the cockpit Dondre was sitting there looking lonely.

"Hey man, is she sleeping?" I nodded. "Whenever you get tired just tell me."

"Will do."

After about five minutes Dondre said "If we hit turbulence due to poor flying, you get to deal with her if she wakes up."

I laughed and said "If Reb is sleeping you have the same problem."

"I totally forgot." I laughed.

"I'm sure you did."


	21. I Will Die With You Next To Me

_Hello my lovelies. Here is chapter 21. I don't really know how it's going to end up so….I hope you enjoy. I know it's short but I have some major writers-block. Review and send in ideas on what you want Chapter 22._

_**Trace POV**_

My skin burned.

My head felt like someone cracked my head open.

My insides felt like someone had friend them to ashes. I wasn't worried about me for a second.

I was worrying about Alivia…who wasn't anywhere in sight.

I tried to sit up but I could barely move.

I turned on my side and groaned.

It hurt so badly.

I bit my lip and almost screamed as I sat up. I let out a deep breath and stared through the glass. Alivia was nowhere in sight. I banged my fists on the glass and muttered "Stupid."

I only wanted to protect her and keep her near me. Keep her safe. That was a major fail. The door to the room opened and I saw two men walk in. I stared at them and they stared at me. "Let's make this easy boy. If you don't fight back, we won't hurt you."

It didn't matter.

I was all out of fight.

They pulled me up and held me between them. As we walked out the hall they spoke in low tones.

I wasn't listening until I heard the words "Alivia", "move", and "Berkley, California." Either my hearing was messing up or my brain was seriously fried because they started to talk about making Alivia forget…everything.

They threw me into the room that Alivia and I had first been held and shut the door behind me. I crawled over to the wall and leaned my back up against it. I shut my eyes and sighed deeply. Alivia might be moved to another COC base.

I might die here….without here. Our friends might not come and get us.

I had been beaten, tortured, and bruised so badly my eternal clock was messed up. I forgot how long we had been in there.

I couldn't die without Alivia.

**No way.** That was not going to happen…ever.

I had to get my girl back.

If her face was the last thing I saw then so be it.

If I ever got to see her face again.


	22. Blowing Up to Get In

_**Hey guys! For those of you have stuck with my story this chapter is especially dedicated to you!**_

**Alex POV**

I sat in the cockpit by myself.

Dondre and I had just landed the plane and he left to tell the others.

This was it. This is where everything we had ever learned was supposed to kick in and help us get Alivia and Trace back. We were going to save them today. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned in my seat.

Kodi stood there, leaning against the doorway. "Hey you. We're ready."

I stood up and she reached out her hand. I took it and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Are you ready for this?" She paused. "Yes." "You are going to have to kick butt in there." She smiled. "You can count on it."

I smiled as she led me out of the cockpit and into the main room of the plane.

Ames and Jake sat with a computer on each of their laps and were typing away, mumbling to each other in "computer language". Reb was nervously running the comms wires over her fingers. Dondre was tapping his fingers on the table in front of them nervously.

Kodi let go of my hand and went to sit by Reb. Everyone looked up at me expectantly.

"What's the plan chief," Dondre asked.

I looked over at Jake and Amelia.

"We have the floor plans for the COC base. Every cell, torture room, meeting place, and bathroom in the base is on both of our computers." They flipped their computers around and placed them on the tables.

As they moved around to sit in front of them I looked over at Kodi. She was studying Amelia's computer with much interest. I couldn't help but notice how much more detail Amelia's floor plans had.

"Here is the floor where the holding cells are," Jake pointed and Amelia rotated the grid, "and these are the torture rooms."

"In one of these rooms Alivia and Trace have been held and tortured," Amelia stated."Do you know which one," Reb asked.

"We've hacked into the surveillance footage and found Trace in one room but no Alivia."

"Which room," Dondre asked. "This one," Ames and Jake said in unison and pointed to the largest of the rooms.

I noticed Kodi hadn't said anything yet.

"Jake…," she started, "can you pull up the surveillance of the cell?" He nodded and messed around on his computer.

Reb and Dondre started to whisper to themselves, so low even I couldn't hear them.

I placed my hand on the bottom of Kodi's back and felt the tense muscles. "Take a deep breath," I whispered. She did and slowly she relaxed.

I could understand her nervousness. We were miles away from two of the closest people we had to siblings and we were standing around still planning. I knew **exactly** how she felt.

"Got it," Jake said and a live video feed of Trace popped up on the screen.

"There's Trace," I mumbled, "But not Alivia," Kodi choked.

Trace was walking…well dragging himself around the room. It seemed like he was talking but his head was down.

"He knows they have surveillance of him….that's why he won't look up," Jake mumbled. "Smart kid," Dondre muttered, "But he's not helping us."

I looked at Kodi. I could practically see the gears spinning in her head.

"Do you have a plan?" She smirked at me. "It's…an idea."

"Shoot."

Again everyone else went to themselves.

"You see how there are guard towers at every thirty-five feet? There's a forest surrounding the entire base starting a couple of miles from the plane. They only watch about two miles out of the forest for intruders. Getting into the forest is not a problem. Making sure we are heading into the right part where there is no guard tower is the hard part."

"Where isn't there a guard tower?"

She pointed to a secluded part of the back of the woods.

"So we just have to make our way around the woods and get through to the base. Easy."

"Alex," she said tiredly, "they aren't stupid. They still have guys with guns."

"Electronic guns that can be easily turned off by Amelia and Jake," I countered.

She sighed.

"Kodi I know you're worried but we can do this," I lowered my voice.

She wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her waist and kissed her neck.

She froze. I moved up and down her neck until I reached her favorite place. I sucked on the skin slowly and she moaned. I moved up her throat until I reached her lips and then kissed her nose.

"You have nothing to worry about," I whispered.

She laid her head on my chest and sighed."Okay."

I looked at Amelia and Jake.

"Kodi has a plan."

**Reb POV**

I ran next to Kodi behind Alex and Dondre.

We had a four mile run to cover in about two hours. We only needed fifty minutes. They boys would not let us stay in the front and it was driving me crazy.

**We did not need protection**.

We may be girls and we may be their girls but _we are Gallagher Girls_.They may be assassins and kill on a regular basis but we can make grow me so screwed up they wish they were dead.

Don't believe me? Ask my mom or aunts.

Suddenly it hit me.

Guilt.

I stumbled a little and immediately Dondre was by my side and Kodi was up front.

"What's wrong," he asked keeping a steady pace. I shook my head, hurting too much to speak.

"Rebecca," he obviously had a death wish, "what's wrong."I struggled to find the words.

"Have you ever felt something," I pointed to my heart, "here that makes you wish you didn't do it."

A look crossed over his face.

A dark look.

"Yes. Every time."

_Every time he killed someone._

"Is it bad that I'm just now feeling it?" He gave me a sympathetic look. "No. But it's not the best time."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before he and Kodi switched again.

She mouthed "I feel the same thing." "Dondre told me it's not the best time to feel this way," I mouthed back. "That's what Alex told me when I was worried."

Obviously, these Blackthorne Boys thought the same way. Hopefully Trace had the same train of thought.

Forty five minutes later we were coming to the edge of the woods. We stopped and looked at Kodi.

She held her finger to her ear and said "Ames how far away are we from the main entrance?" "A good one hundred feet from where it lies. Two miles from walking straight into it."

"How far away are we from the entrance we talked about?" Ames hesitated. "You're right in front of it."

We all looked at each other.

The boys shared a look and then stepped towards us.

Dondre grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.

"Just in case," he whispered and smashed his lips onto mine. I slowly slid my arms around his neck held him tighter against me. Just in case. Our lips moved in sync and my heart was skipping beats but I held in there.

Finally we pulled away and he held his nose against mine, his eyes closed.

A tear escaped from mine and he opened his eyes quickly and wiped it away.

"Reb baby, just in case we don't make it out…I want to say thank you," he whispered and stroked my cheek.

"For what?""For everything you've given me," he kissed me one last time.

Kodi had continuous tears flowing but she kept silent and held tightly onto Alex."Are you guys ready," Alex asked grimly.

I nodded and felt Dondre take my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled sweetly at me.

Kodi wiped her tears. Whatever Alex said to her must have hit home.

"Let's run."

We took off.

**Kodi POV**

I felt like a complete idiot crying in front of everybody.

What Alex said struck home big time. He was serious about it too.

As we ran towards the entrance I counted my steps until I got to five hundred and seventy six. I highly doubted that the Circle would leave this part of the base unattended.

They were an international terrorists organization…they weren't stupid.

Then I noticed it.

The markings of the trees, the way the leaves were organized, the red beeping light ahead of us under the leaves.

"Guys stop," I yelled. Reb slammed on the breaks and so did Dondre. Alex couldn't stop his momentum and slipped. I dove at him and grabbed him around the middle, digging my feet into the ground.

We slid on top of the red light.

I seized up ready for an explosion.

It never came.

Then I realized I had a grip on Alex's shoulder.

Which meant it was rounded.

This meant we could easily blow up.

"Alex," I whispered in his ear. He froze.

"Alex listen to me. There are landmines around us. You are right on top of one right now. I you're your shoulder off of it. I cannot let go. Don't move your head," I warned.

He froze again.

"I am going to climb on top of you and we're going to roll. Make sure you do not touch the ground on your right side okay?" "Okay."

I slowly climbed on top of him and he smirked. "What?" "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my head into his chest.

"One," I started. "Two," he whispered. "Three," we yelled together and pulled away from the ground.

We kept rolling until we were a good five feet away. I brought my head up and looked into Alex's eyes. Soon we were laughing our heads off. He sat up and I straddled him.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you so much."

Before I could answer Reb yelled "Kodi!"

I turned and saw four guys coming at us from the landmine area.

Alex and I scrambled up and stood next to Reb and Dondre.

"Ames, gun control on three," I whispered. The guys aimed their guns.

"Three!"

The triggers were pulled and I closed my eyes and waited for the bullets that never came. I looked at my friends and smirked.

Reb slipped me a rock and whispered "Softball skills."

I had one rock, one chance to aim, one life to live. If I missed, we were all dead.

"Reb you and Dondre need to get Alex away just in case," I whispered. She whispered to Dondre and he nodded.

"Now!"

They grabbed Alex and he started to struggled.

"Kodi no," he yelled. I blocked everything out and stared at the red light.

The four agents had out their guns and planned to throw them at me.

Everything turned to slow motion.

The guys came at me, Alex was yelling behind me, and I had one shot. I pulled my arm back and let go of the rock.

I started to turn and run when I heard a "**BOOM!**" and I was thrown into the air.

"KODI!"

I soared through the air and suddenly slammed into the ground. The wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe.

I gasped for air like a fish out of water. My vision was blurred and I could only hear muffled sounds.

Explosions kept going off in front of me.

I heard yelling and Alex's face appeared in front of me."No Kodi. No. No. NO!"

I struggled to breathe and my head was pounding.

"Alex….her," Reb yelled.

I felt him pick me up and start to run. I looked around and saw some trees were on fire and a body without a head on the ground.

I must have set off all of the landmines because Alex ran straight through to the entrance.

When we got inside Reb and Dondre pushed the doors closed and Alex laid me on the ground.

I started to take in big gulps of air.

"Kodi…you…okay," Alex asked. Reb and Dondre watched the hallway with worry. I slowly sat up and shook my head. "Probably not the best thing to do babe," Alex smirked.

"How many did I set off?" "All of them," Reb said. "Softball skills," I grinned. She laughed quietly.

"Come on," Alex pulled me up and I stumbled against him. "Hang onto me okay." "No problem," I gripped his arm.

"Jake where are we," I asked.

"Thank goodness you're alive. Let's not tell your dad how you almost blew yourself up okay," he chuckled.

I smiled.

"Where are we? Where are the cells?" "You are now on the main level. You have to take the stairs to get to the cell rooms."

I slowly shook my head again and looked at Reb."Are you ready to race up the stairs?"

She nodded.

"Let's see who gets there first."


	23. Almost Gone

_**A rescue is coming up people! I hope you like it!**_

**Dondre POV**

If Reb had just been thrown twenty feet in the air and slammed into the ground I wouldn't have let her run up the stairs as fast as she could.

But it wasn't Reb who had taken a header into the ground; it was Kodi.

I wasn't dating Kodi; Alex was.

He wasn't telling her not to…but then again he can't tell her anything.

Suddenly the girls stopped running up the stairs and froze.

Kodi flattened herself against the wall and Reb pushed herself behind the door. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked out. Before he could react, Reb grabbed his shoulders and ran his head into the wall. He grunted and Kodi kicked the back of his leg. He dropped and Reb kicked him down the stairs.

I flattened myself to wall and watched as the man fell down the stairs.

Alex and I exchanged a look and saw the girls smirking at us. "We should go," Reb said and they opened the door.

"These chicks are crazy." "Tell me about it."

The guy moaned at the bottom of the stairs and we hurried through the door.

The girls stood in the middle of the hallway with three unconscious agents lying around them.

"I swear you guys are purposely not letting us do anything," Alex whined.

I just smirked at Reb. She winked and walked towards the rooms. "Stop staring at my butt Dondre," she called over her shoulder.

I quickly walked after her and grabbed her arm. "Now you are going to stay by me. I can't afford to let anything happen to you." "Dondre, I'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

"Reb," I started.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a chaste kiss. "I'll be fine," she repeated. I still grabbed onto her hand.

We peeked around the corner and didn't see anybody.

"Jake, now where are we?" "You are on the level of the board rooms. This is where are meetings are held." "So…where are the cells," I asked. "Another floor up," Ames said this time.

While Ames was talking I realized Reb had left."Reb," I called.

She didn't answer. I

looked back at Alex and Kodi. They shrugged. I turned the corner and listened. I heard muffled screams.

Suddenly Reb yelled "Dondre!" Someone yelled "Shut up girl!" and a slapping sound filled the air.

"REB," Kodi and I screamed in unison. Kodi took off running and I was right behind her.

Alex ran after us but he didn't really have a choice. Reb continued to scream and I followed her.

When I turned the corner I saw a couple of guys dragging Reb away. I was beyond mad.

**I was furious**.

I ran full speed towards the men but Kodi beat me.

She did a perfect slide under one of the men's legs and kicked him in the back. The guy fell and let go of one of Reb's legs. She kicked her leg up and kicked them man holding her right arm in the face. His head snapped back and Kodi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down.

I grabbed the man who was holding Reb's other arm and spin kicked him in the stomach. He bent down over and I drove my elbow into his back. With a crack he fell to the ground unmoving.

Alex punched at the other man but his blow was blocked. The man punched him across the jaw and Alex stumbled.

Kodi screeched and grabbed the man's head. She threw him down and kicked him in the stomach. She punched him straight in the nose, breaking it, and knocking him out cold.

"Nobody touches my boyfriend," she huffed, looking murderous.

I pulled Reb into a tight hug and whispered "This is why I didn't want you leaving me."

She hugged me around the waist and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Now I know."

"You girls are determined to get yourself killed aren't you," Alex mumbled, gripping Kodi's hand. "We were trained to try to get ourselves killed," Kodi said.

"And protect the ones we love," Reb whispered. Only I heard her though.

"Come on, we're close."

Reb kept a tight hold on my hand as we made our way up the stairs again.

**? POV**

The girl's body lifted off the table and fell down again.

The men couldn't touch her or else they would get shocked too.

"Kick it up to five," the first scientist ordered. The second scientist turned the knob up and the body seized up.

A cry escaped the girl's lips and the men shared a look of remorse and regret.

She opened her eyes and mumbled "Please." A tear escaped from her eye.

"I'm sorry," the first man whispered and turned the knob up higher.

A scream escaped the girl's lips along with tears. She choked and her voice gave out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, "I'm so sorry."


	24. We Got Him But Not Her

**Trace POV**

I sat there lying on the ground, taking slow shallow breaths. It defiantly hurt to breathe.

I blinked and stared at the door that opened up the room. It never opened. I guess they didn't have a need for me anymore. I breathed again and winced. I sat up and thought about Alivia.

She could be dead. She might be dead. She's probably dead.

"Because of you," a part of me said. I refused to believe it.

I tried so hard to keep her safe and I failed. But when you're an underclass man against five trained operatives with years of experience who are a part of a terrorist group you tend to have a disadvantage to you.

I thought of Alivia's beautiful smile, her laugh, the way she scrunches her nose when she gets confused or angry. How she says my name with her beautiful lips. The same lips that kiss mine…..that used to. I wanted to hug her to me so bad, to fall asleep with her next to me on this cold floor but at least be with me.

"I love you Liv," I whispered and started to lie back down when I heard yelling.

It was muffled and was cut off short but I got up as quickly as I could and stood my guard. I was in no shape to hold anyone off but I had to try. There were bangs on the door and I stepped back.

It went quiet.

I got worried.

The door burst open and I saw a grinning tan face standing before me surrounded by three more people.

Never in my life had I been so glad to see Rebecca Newman.

"Hello love, care to join us?"

**Jake POV**

They got Trace and now they were looking for Alivia.

I didn't know where she was but Amelia was hacking into every one of the surveillance footage in every room and so far nothing.

"Jake where could she be?" "I don't know….have we checked all of the labs." "Yes. Every single room except this one." "Can you get into it?" "No they don't have cameras…..oh my gosh."

I pressed the comms into my ear and practically yelled.

"Guys, check Lab 23. That is only lab without footage and Alivia isn't in any of the others. Head to Lab 23."

"Jake, how do you know," Alex asked. His voice was kind of strained; I'm guessing he was holding Trace up.

"I don't but I'm going with my gut."

"Usually that works," Dondre said.

I smirked and looked over at Ames. She sat there biting her finger nails. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "They'll be fine," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath and said "Kodi." "Yeah?" "Stay clear of the hallway on your left."

"Okay."

I looked at Ames.

"What's going on in that hallway?" She showed me the footage. "Guards." "Why hasn't the entire base been notified of the bombing?" "They think it was a squirrel or something that has set them off." "How do you know?" She turned her head and showed me the other comms unit. "I wired them together so I could hear the Circle."

"But they can't hear you?"

She shook her head. I laughed and she smiled.

"You are a genius." "Thanks."

We sat there and waited when I realized I was still holding her hand.

"Ames…I want to thank you?" "For what?" "For everything." She smiled and placed her hand on the side of my face.

Her blue eyes stared into mine and I felt mesmerized.

"You don't have to thank me…babe." She leaned in and placed her lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and slid an arm around her, holding her to me. She breathed out softly while I grinned against her lips. It wasn't an insane kiss. It was a soft kiss but it still meant a lot. It meant so much.

When she pulled back and laid her head on my chest I whispered "I love you geek."

"I love you too dork."

**Kodi POV **

My whole body ached from my kiss with the ground earlier and I just took Trace from Alex.

The poor boy tried to keep his weight off of me but it took too much effort from him.

"Trace just lean on me." "Are you sure?" "Positive." He collapsed against me and I almost fell.

After I got used to his weight I realized how much he didn't weigh…which meant how much he hadn't been eating. Alex looked back at me and offered to take Trace from me but I shook him off.

"Out of the four of us that are able, I'm the weakest babe," I told him.

He frowned but said "Okay" and left it alone.

"Kodi do you have any idea where Alivia might be," Trace asked quietly.

"No, Ames and Jake are looking for us. They have surveillance of everything right now."

"Okay," he forced out and took a deep breath that had his whole body shaking from the effort.

"Take it easy kid," I said to him and he laughed softly. "I have never taken it easy." "Fine time you do," Dondre said.

Reb and Alex were ahead scouting the area.

I heard the sound of a door burst open and they came running back.

"Time to go."

**[{Line Break}]**

"We can't leave Alivia," Trace said forcefully.

"We have to right now Trace," I said and pulled him along with me.

"NO," he yelled.

Alex came up behind him and slapped a Napotine patch on the back of his head. He passed out cold. "Let me have him." Alex pulled Trace off and over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

Reb and I didn't talk while we headed towards the exit.

We couldn't get Alivia….we couldn't get to her. We got Trace and that was all we could get. Reb grabbed my hand as we ran and I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

We burst through the exit and back the way we came to the plane. We didn't say a word.

When we got back to the plane we heard sirens go off but we didn't stop to assess the mess behind us.

When the doors closed and the plane took off.

I dropped to the ground.

I cried harder than ever.

Alex dropped down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

I cried myself to sleep.


	25. Who Am I?

**This is the last chapter for Alivia Goode. The sequel name is AG2: Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten. Thanks for sticking to my story!**

**? POV**

I woke up to my head pounding like crazy.

My body burned and my eyes felt heavy. My throat was unbelievably dry and I was so hungry it hurt. I still sat up and took in my surroundings.

I had no idea where I was.

I had no idea _who _I was.

The door in the corner opened and a lady walked in.

She had dark red hair and brilliant greens eyes that made me shiver. It wasn't the least bit cold in here.

"Hello, how are you." "Who are you," I asked.

"Catherine Goode."

Goode….Goode.

Why did that sound familiar?

"Where am I?"

"In the base of a top secret organization called the Circle of Cavan; also known as the COC." "Why am I here?" "Here you are safe. I need to ask you a few questions." She changed the subject suspiciously fast.

"I am going to show you some pictures of some people. I need to know if you know them." "Okay." She seemed nice enough but I still felt uneasy.

"Do you know her?" She showed me a picture of a girl with curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. "No." "How about her?" The next girl had straight black and blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. "No." "This one?" The next girl was pale, had short blonde hair, and pale blue eyes."

She showed me two more pictures of a muscular black boy and brown haired boy.

I didn't know any of them.

"Here is the last one."

She held up a picture of a boy with dark green eyes and messy brown hair. I slowly reached out and took the picture from her. I didn't know him at all. But there was a tugging feel that was pulling me.

It wasn't from my stomach….it was from my heart.

There was something special about this boy I knew it….I just didn't know what.

"No, I don't know him," I handed the picture back to her.

"Very good." She stood up and started to walk out the door when I called "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Who am I?"

She smiled coldly.

"Someone _very_ important.


End file.
